


The continuing trials of Derry Girls and their Wee Uns

by Thenewwriter



Series: Intergenerational trials of Derry Girls [2]
Category: Derry Girls (TV)
Genre: Family Bonding, Friendship, Identity, Loss, Love, Sad, School, School Dances, School Reunion, Teen Romance, Teenage Dorks, Teenage Drama, Teenage Rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 32,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenewwriter/pseuds/Thenewwriter
Summary: Ellie Maguire is the eldest child of James and Erin Maguire and is starting secondary school for the first time this fan fic will show the antics and trials she will face in her life as well as her families lives.
Relationships: James Maguire/Erin Quinn
Series: Intergenerational trials of Derry Girls [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811416
Comments: 48
Kudos: 13





	1. First day of Term Eliie rise and shine!

For those who are reading this it is best to read part 1 of this series to get background to this work


	2. First day of term and a grand enterence

"Ellie rise and shine... come on Ellie first day of school come on" Ellie pulled up the covers to cover her face "ma I don't want to go to school let me go tomorrow" it was no use Erin pulled back the covers to it was just Ellie laying on her mattress "Ellie get up if I did that mammy would have given me the wooden spoon you don't want me to bring nanny here do you?" "Nope!" she sprung up out of bed and rushed to the bathroom slamming the door behind her and the faint sound of running water. Erin chuckled to herself as she picked up the dirty washing on the floor "works every time like a charm" Erin and Ma Mary never used the spoon on her but Erin over dramatizing the stories was more than enough motivator to go anything.

  
*30 minutes later*  
Ellie stood in front of the mirror wearing her new school uniform it hadn't changed since Erin and James left and to be honest she looked a far bit like her mother all those years ago besides the resemblance of James in other areas but her blond hair and the nose was a dead giveaway she was Erin wain. As Ellie was making her way down the stairs James looked up from his newspaper "Erin! I didn't know you had a time machine!" he feigned a look of shock and smiled "haha da very funny where's my breakfast? "Please!" Erin looked around from the back room where she was doing the washing machine. "its on the table" Erin pointed to the bowl of cereal on the table "but ma its Weetabix I wanted coco pops" Ellie sulked "I thought you liked Weetabix love" Erin walked into the kitchen hands on her hips "I do mammy but today I wanted coco pops" Ellie looked up at her mother who tutted "for the love of god James she is doing my head" James put down the paper "isn't that what your mother used to say are you ending up like your Mum?" Erin looked at James with a cold stare "I'm not James... now can we go pick up our holiday photos after we drop off Ellie and don't forget the wee docket" "WAIT you are dropping me off?!" Ellie spat out some of her breakfast "but dad she is going to embarrass me please." James shrugged "sorry it wasn't my idea it was your mothers she was adamant" Erin looked around "where is your brother?" Ellie put another spoonful of cereal in her mouth "oh for the love of god first she is doing my head Ryan! Ryan get up we will be late!." she scampered up the stairs *click!* "ah dad what are you doing?!" James pulled a camera from his face "taking a photo not everyday my big girl is going to her first day of school."

*15 minutes later*  
"James step on it she will be late!" "but Erin its a 30mph plus its only half 8 school starts at 9" Ellie was rummaging through her bag making sure she had everything Ryan was staring out of the window picking his nose "ugh mam Ryan is picking his noise again!" Ryan turned round and started to flick his boogies at his sister who responded with a little scream. Erin turned round her face going red "Ryan stop it!" he held his hands up and just stairs out of the window until they arrived at where they were went to be "James look it hasn't changed one bit... I wonder if they kept my poems on display in the English classroom?" "I doubt it Erin" "but James they were the best the school had ever seen Sister Michael said so herself "maybe that was a white lie Erin" the child lock on the back unlocked and Ellie went to step out "Listen wain best behaviour" a painted nail pointing at her "yes ma" "I mean it" a stern face which within a second turned into a smile. "have a good day Ellie" James looked back to see his daughter get out and shut the door making her way to the school entrance ' thank god they didn't embarrass me' she walked confidently to the front door with her bag on her back until... *BEEP BEEP* she dreaded turning round but she did as she saw her ma beep the car horn James a hand on his face in embarrassment as her window wound down "Bye Ellie I Love you!!" she blew a kiss at Ellie who returned with a simple wave noticing everyone look at her.

James changed gear and drove off "Erin did you have to embarrass her like that?" Erin pulled a book out of the glove compartment and casually flicked through the pages "embarrasses her what are you talking about James" she pulled a signature face as she laughed it off leaving Ryan nervous in the back "Da I would like to take the bus from now on" "nonsense Ryan I wont embarrasses you" he leaned his head towards Erin "I can't say the same about your mother though." 


	3. You look familiar?

The classroom was packed with all nervous looking year 7's sitting at their individual desks Ellie looked around to see if she noticed anyone from her primary school there sadly she didn't. She fiddled with her watch on her wrist undoing the green leather straps and putting it back on again "pssst" Ellies ears pricked up "pssst hey you" she turned around to notice a ginger freckled girl smile at her. The girl's braces on her teeth reflecting some light on her desk "hi what's your name" "Ellie... Ellie Maguire what about you" "I'm Amy.. Amy Mackenzie" her accent was most peculiar she didn't sound like she came from northern Ireland at all "where are you from Amy" "I'm originally from Glasgow moved over here a few years ago with my da and my big sister after my parents got divorced" "I'm sorry to hear that" Ellie was told of the time when her parents separated for a while sure they didn't get divorced but she could guess it was upsetting for her. "Ellie why does your accent sound slightly different to everyone where are you from." Ellie smiled "I was born here but my ma is from Derry and my dad is from England."

"okay everyone" the door to the classroom opened and in walked a smallish teacher with a big pair of glasses on "my name is Ms Jenny Joyce and I will be your form teacher" she put down her bag on the desk in the front of the room and sat on the desk "now I know how scary it can be but just remember we are here to have fun as well as learn." Ellie muttered 'boke' under her breath Ms Joyce pulled out a register and pulled out a pen and started ticking through the names calling them out one by one each girl raising her hand up and saying 'here' until she stopped pulled her glasses slightly down then up then looked again squinting at the name "Ellie.. Maguire" "here" Ellie rose her hand meekly everyone else was looking at her. "Ellie do you know a James Maguire by any chance" Jenny smiled a unsettling smile causing Ellie to shuffle on the spot "yes my dad's name is James" Ms Joyce put her register down "fascinating what is your mother's name?" "Erin Quinn why?" she quickly made towards the door "class I will be a minute wait here" she quickly paced out of the room shutting the door behind her leaving behind loud whispers and stares at Ellie until one girl spoke up "so 'the wee English fella' is your da" Ellie starched her head yes her dad was English but who was this wee English fella.

"why is that bad?" the same girl spoke up "well apparently a long time ago a boy came to this school my parents told me about him its kind of a urban legend here" the girl had dark brown hair and wore glasses similar to Ms Joyce come to thing of it they were very similar in appearance "they say he went out with a girl at this very school guess that was your mother then" even more whispering happened and a few giggles then Ms Joyce returned with a nun "there she is Sister Michael she is that one" she pointed at Ellie who could only stand up straight almost at attention. The nun casually taking a sip from her cup of tea "oh Christ..come with me please she beaconed Ellie to come with her and Ellie did that looking back at Amy who meekly smiled in a way showing support.

*in Sister Michael office*

"I don't understand I didn't do anything wrong" Ellie sat in a chair in front of Sister Michael desk sister Michael leaned back in her desk chair "its not what you did but its what you might do" Ellie didn't understand how can you punish someone for what they 'might do' "I still don't understand Sister" "no you won't so I called both of your parents and they are one their way straight away" Ellie gulped "you called my mammy?" she wanted to shed a tear but she wanted to remain strong so swallowed back though it didn't stop her face going red until *knock knock* "Enter!" the door firmly opened and Erin with a stern look on her face walked in first "on your first day I expected better from you Ellie!" "but mammy I.." "no buts young lady you will be grounded in your room for a week two if you answer back!" she pointed at Ellie who wished she could melt into her chair. James walked in and sat beside his daughter and gave her a comforting hug knowing she was upset "look Erin Ellie didn't do anything wrong and.." both the parents paused then looked at each over then back at the nun in the desk. "sorry do we know you" the nun stood up "honestly Mrs Quinn you do take after your mother" Erin lifted her hand up with her wedding ring on "its Mrs Maguire now" the nun sat back down and leaned back "Christ" she rolled her eyes then something clicked in James head "sister Michael?!" the nun leaned forward moving her head in his direction "clever lad wasn't he" "holy shit we thought you were dead its been years!" Sister Michael laughed "well in that case just like Jesus I have been resurrected (she stopped laughing) although this isn't heaven I think at best its purgatory with penance and at worst Hell." "forgive me sister but how have you managed to stay in such great nick" earning a nudge by James. "a small bit of whiskey now and then."

She stood up "now the reason I brought you three today is to make sure this one doesn't get into the same amount of trouble as her parents." Erin pipped up "we didn't get into _that_ much trouble did we James?" "oh really so the pissing in a bucket, printing a gay rights article in the school magazine, breaking the statue of Prague, shall I go on." Sister Michael rummaged through her desk found a dusty photograph and gave it to Ellie "you see that?" "hey that's my ma and dad and auntie Claire, Orla and Michelle" "that was when they broke the child of Prague statue I still don't stop hearing it from the bishop since then." Ellie put the photo in her blazer pocket "I promise you I will be good really" she looked at both of her parents who nodded in agreement. "these two would say that all the time" she stood up "care to join me all of you" she lead them out of the office down into the hallway "these are the photos of previous head pupils" she stopped and pointed at a picture with two people on it "now who are these two" Ellie read the plague below out loud " 1997-98 Head pupils James Maguire and Michelle Mallon" she looked at her dad "but you said auntie Michelle never entered to become head girl" James looked again at the photo "your right she didn't.. (he looked at sister Michael) did you have something to do with that."

Sister Michael took another sip of tea "anyone was better than Jenny Joyce Christ she is my deputy now but always was a sycophant" "but what about me sister Michael I ran for head girl" Erin looked at the photo "yes but I saw it as a chance to test Miss Mallon and I was proven right she did a great job a excellent role model" James laughed "for less than 1% of the time" Sister Michael gave him a stern stare "your sense of humour is lost on me Mr Maguire." she turned to Ellie "now I expect great things from you.. you can go I have to attend to some important work in my office" and with that Sister Michael walked back to her office but stopped and turned around "oh by the way Mr Maguire if your other Daughter and your son wish to come here I will also make exceptions for them." "Wait you know?!" he clutched Erin's hand "I heard it at mass seriously Mr Maguire don't be like your mother I was her friend at school you don't know half of her... Mrs Quinn you are very brave to do what you did to him."

"so that's why Mum left and never came to her office all those years ago?" Erin hugged him "don't worry James its all in the past" the she leaned over to kiss Ellie on the cheek "be a good girl for Ma ok.. come on James" they walked down the corridor hand in hand when they heard someone say "Hey its the wee English Fella he's back!" James kept his head down like a celebrity with the paparazzi leaving Ellie in the corridor looking at her young dad and 'auntie' then pulled out the photo and started at it "guess I have a lot to live up to?" 


	4. Old memories for some

"Why does my dad pack me peanut butter he knows it get stuck in my braces!" Amy held up a see through bag to show 4 half's of peanut butter sandwiches. Amy and Ellie were walking through a crowded school corridor towards the lunch hall. So far their first day was basically orienteering around the school and a brief overview of their school planners and their timetables because Amy and Ellie were in the same form they had the same timetable to were not split up they practically sat next to each other all the time. "maybe he accidently put your sister sandwiches in your lunch bag by mistake you said she goes to this school as well Ellie looked in her bag to find some cheese sandwiches yep she had Ryan's lunch she wanted Nutella Ryan wanted cheese.

"Yeah my sister Hannah is in year 9 so two years older she is alright as sisters go but I always wanted a brother I think my dad did as well." Amy was rummaging through her backpack to see what else she had. "I will trade you my younger brother Ryan for Hannah but I will warn you he can be annoying sometimes so be warned I also have a half-brother and sister called James after my dad and Michelle who is names after my aunt but she isn't my aunt if you understand but I don't see them often they live in London." "why do you have a half brother and sister did your dad get divorced then like mine?" Amy looked at her friend briefly then went back to looking at her bag. "its a long story I will tell you some other time."

"Hey Amy look at that photo its my nan look!" Ellie had paused and looked at a coloured photograph it was of a school team a plaque below it read 'Year 10-11 Hockey team 1977 Captain Kathy Maguire Vice Captain Deidre Maguire' the picture had 11 girls in two rows wearing a two piece green tracksuit with the school badge on the front sitting down with a big metal shield trophy in front of them and to their sides was a Nun on the left and what must have been their coach on the right as she wore a green tracksuit. "so which one is she then" Amy and Ellie scanned the photograph looking at the girls faces until "there she is" Ellie pointed at a dark haired girl on the bottom row sitting to the right of the trophy smiling a white shinny grin her tracksuit had the initials KM and to the left of her was another girl who looked somewhat similar but wasn't smiling to such a great degree but was happy none the less with the installs DM.

"I see you found that photo takes be back a bit Miss Maguire" both of them turned around to see Sister Michael standing their behind them eating a biscuit "did you play hockey sister?" Sister Michael scowled at that "absolutely not!.. I liked my legs and shins not bruised as it is... Kathy was one of the best hockey players our school ever had should have gone pro after she left school but her talent made her overconfident all the time" "So why didn't she sister?" Ellie felt like she wanted to hear the end of the story she was always interested about hearing about her family past.

"because she was more focused on men and her appearance and she became pregnant with your father that's why. Now if you excuse me I have hot food in my office and I want it to stay that way when I arrive" and with that Sister Michael left. "Oh my dad never told me that Amy" she looked at her friend who looked at her. "how was he supposed to know he wasn't even born yet" they started walking towards the hall Ellie gave a short cough to get Amy full attention "so anyway about trading my brother Ryan..."


	5. So how was your first day at school? and some tension afterwards

"Ok everyone enjoy... you know James its nice to have us all at the table like this and talk its nice" Erin smiling at James and their two kids who were busy trying to pile their plates with extra oven chips and chicken tonight they were having chicken and chips with some salad. "I agree it is nice and... Ryan you have enough chicken on your plate" Ryan stopped midway putting a chicken drumstick on his plate he already had 3 on there "but dad I'm hungry" "eat what's on your plate first" Erin pointed to his plate. "augh fine!" Ryan slouched back on his chair and begrudgingly started eating his chicken. "so how was school Ellie" Erin piped up "did you make a lot of friends."

Ellie was midway through chewing a mouthful of chips then swallowed "it was ok my form teacher is called Ms Jenny Joyce" "really she is still there?! .. wow she never left Sister Michael side then" Ellie put a chip in her mouth "also I made a friend called Amy she is from Scotland she is nice can she come round sometime?" James pondered this "I suppose its alright Erin what do you think?" "I'm ok with it James she can bring her friends round when she likes." "But not Will Mammy?" suddenly the room went quiet the clattering of cutlery stopped and James and Ryan were looking quickly at Ellie and Erin.

"what do you mean sweetie?" Erin pulled one of her signature facial expressions "I mean every time I ask you if he can come over you have to be here otherwise he can't be here" Ellie leaned forward as she said this her stare looking at her mother as she was picking up a glass of water and having a sip still not adverting her gaze. "James isn't there doctor who tonight?" "ma answer my question why can't he come over whenever he wants dad is fine with it and.." "what!" Erin spat out some of her food and looked at James "has he been round James" "yes but..." James meekly spoke the truth he had been round when Erin spend the weekend at her parents house. "Why didn't you say James?" "but love I was there he was no trouble and.." "I want to see him when he comes round James we agreed on this." Ellie just kept her head down and kept eating her food Ryan got the same idea as James and Erin were debating this Will situation through out dinner. So much for good diner table convocation. 

*later that night*

Ellie had brushed her teeth and was going towards her room to bed but could overhear her parents in their room with the door shut she leaned in and put her ear against the door "how dare you let him come round without my permission!" "Its my house Erin he is a good boy" "OUR house James OUR house!" Ellie obviously knew who they were talking about and sulked and walked back to her room she had school tomorrow so had to get to bed. She got into bed and was about to shut her eyes to go to sleep when she heard a slight knock on her door it slightly opened to see Ryan rubbing his eyes he had obviously been crying. "I can't sleep" that was the excuse he used when he had a nightmare or crying late at night. Ellie didn't normally have to deal with this he went to his parents but tonight he couldn't for this reason for why he was crying. Ellie pulled the corner of the bedsheet back "come on" she patted the bed as he reluctantly got in the bed and she pulled the covers on top of him and started tucking him in.

"Are you comfy" he nuzzled his head into her chest "yeah thanks" she wrapped her arms around him "I love you Ellie" she never heard him say that before this was the first time but it showed that all the aggravation he used to give her his perceived annoyance of him but he did care about his big sister "I love you too" she kissed his forehead hoping the arguing would pass it didn't Ryan started to tremble a little in fear as the noise of the shouting intensified "I have to get something" he ran out of the room for 30 seconds then ran back and dived into the bed "what is it and.. Ryan you still have that really" in his hand he held that dummy which he swore he would give up a few years ago but he didn't and Ellie didn't either but for the both of them it was a security blanket when they would get extremely anxious. He got back into the bed and put the dummy in his mouth trembling "ah Ryan I'm here for you and.." SLAM" "Fine! I will sleep on the couch Erin you happy now!" "YEAH!" "REALLY?!" "YEAH!" "actually you know what I will go to Michelle until you calm down!" *SLAM!* both Ellie and Ryan tightly hugged each other Ellie rummaged through her beside table and found hers both of them worried about their parents.


	6. Morning Love

Ryan ended up walking Ellie up in the morning his moving out of the bed caused her to wake up the sunlight shining against the curtains and the songs of birds is what greeted them after the noise of last night. As she stood up she felt the full weight of Ryan on her front looking down he was tightly hugging his older sister "ach Ryan don't worry I'm here" she rested her chin on the top of his head both of them in a loving sibling embrace something few and far between. "come one lets get something to eat we will feel better" she lead the way holding his hand as they went down the stairs. "mmm that smells good" Ellie felt a smell waft round her nose a familiar smell that both of them new well. "BACON!" Ryan rapidly let go of her hand and went running down the stairs to the kitchen with the sound of "good morning Ryan... calm down you will choke on your food!"

Ellie took her place at the dinner table a plate layed out with a fry up breakfast toast ,eggs ,bacon ,sausages ,beans the whole lot but there was only three plates laid out where James normally sat was empty and the morning issue of the Derry journal laid where his plate would be. "tuck in love" Ellie looked up to see Erin kiss her on the forehead and she sat down opposite her. Was she the only one who noticed the elephant in the room she looked at her brother who was busy trying to fill his mouth with all the food on his plate. "mammy" she looked up from her plate towards Erin who was busy cutting up the bacon on her plate. "yes love" "where is daddy is he home?" "daddy was at auntie Michelle then went straight to work but he will pick you up after school" Erin could see a small tear in Ellie eye. "ach love come here she shuffled her chair back opening her arms out to allow Ellie to come over and receive a big hug. "don't worry Mammy and daddy had a little argument but don't worry we love each other very much." "then why did you argue then?" Ellie went and sat down back at her seat "mammy's and daddies argue sometime love but what matters is we both love you and Ryan very much." Ryan not listening to what was being said looked at his mum "I love you mammy" then went back to forking lots of food in his mouth. "I love you too wain" she then looked at her watch eat up Ellie we have to get going soon.

*20 minutes later*

"are you not hungry Ellie you didn't touch your breakfast this morning?" Erin looked back in the rear view mirror Ellie was sat there looking out of the window Ryan was flicking through his collection of football trading cards. "no mammy I will be ok" "are you sure lunch isn't till .." "I said I will be fine Ma" she said with a stern voice causing her mother to focus on driving she then pulled up by the side of the pavement "ok Ellie dad will pick you up after school... I love you" Erin didn't get a response instead Ellie kissed and hugged her brother who imminently went "yuck" and rubbed his check as she left the car. Erin wound down the window "I love you" still wishing a response which never came. Ellie marched into the school building straight to the form room where she sat down at her desk. "Hi Ellie" came a recognisable voice "Hi Amy how are you?" "not to bad have to go to the dentist after school to sort out my braces I wish I didn't have them but I have them. Anyway how are you?" "not to good my parents were arguing last night" Amy leaned over to give her a reassuring pat on the back until the girl who looked like Ms Joyce came over. "I got some chocolate here it might help if you want some?" Ellie looked to see her hold a bar of Cadbury's dairy milk. Ellie took a bit of chocolate and took a bite "thank you..." "Jessica... Jessica Joyce" Jessica smiled as she took off and rubbed her glasses with the sleeve of her jumper. "Are you Ms Joyce's.." "daughter? yes I am I know its annoying sometimes" she started giggling the three of them sat down next to each other in a way all of them had some difficulties in their lives.

Suddenly the door opened and "Good morning everyone" "Good morning Ms Joyce"


	7. How was school?

James day so far could be described as being somewhat eventful given that he had to spend the night and the morning at his cousins house. "James I know you like spending time with me but I wish it didn't have to be this way" Michelle slumped on the sofa next to him while he was typing away on his laptop she leaned back on the sofa attempting to get a quick nap. "how's are the twins doing then?" he looked up at the celling "looks like they run you ragged" James couldn't help but to laugh "tell me about it Olivia and Sophia have just been put to bed Christ." "well now you know how your mum felt Michelle she told me you were a ball of energy." "hey but at least you are a good mum" Michelle couldn't help to give a tired smile she leaned in towards him and gave him a kiss on the cheek "ach thanks dicko say isn't it time for you to pick Ellie up from school" she looked at the clock on the wall James looked at the time on his laptop "yeah your right I will see you tomorrow" he stood up and mad his way to the door and as he did he started to hear crying from upstairs "for god sake!" Michelle clearly was exhausted.

*20 minutes later* James stood outside the school grounds leaning against his car then moved to a nearby lamppost looking at his watch it was half 3 in the afternoon suddenly girls started pouring out of the school gates some of them when seeing him started whispering and giggling at the sight of him he felt like a bit of a celebrity round these parts a fame he didn't really want in the past him being English round here wasn't a good thing to make publicly known. "Dad!" he turned round so see where the voice was coming from to see a blond haired girl run into his chest and give him a big hug "hey Ellie how was school today? he rubbed her hair then looked behind her to see a ginger hair girl waving at him "who's that" he pointed behind Ellie who gestured her to come forward "this is my friend Amy she is from Scotland" "so you aren't from here Derry is different from elsewhere isn't it." "different is a understatement Mr Maguire." "hey dad is it ok to drop off Amy at her house? her older sister had French club after school and her dad can't pick her up." James looked at his car "I don't see why not jump in" he waved his keys towards the car causing Ellie and Amy to go and jump into the back seats.

"this is a nice car Mr Maguire it looks brand new." "that's because it is picked it up 2 weeks ago" "my dad has a old car he says we don't have the money anymore like we used to but we get by he says" James looked into the rear view mirror "so Amy why couldn't your dad pick you up today" Amy was looking out of the window and without thinking said "he is ill" "oh I'm sorry to hear that hope he gets better soon." it took them a while before they reached Amy house James could tell it wasn't the very affluent part of Derry but was the complete opposite. All three of them walked up to the front door just as Amy was fumbling with her keys a balding middle aged man opened the door James imminently noticed he smelled of alcohol "why weren't you home sooner Amy?" he leaned against the doorframe trying to support his weight "Dad my friends dad dropped me off I got here as quick as I can and.." "just get inside please" Amy hugged her friend then gave a meek smile at James "thank you Mr Maguire see you later Ellie" then walked past her dad who slammed the door in both Ellie and James faces leaving the both of them speechless.

"Come on Ellie lets go home" James turned and headed back to the car but Ellie stayed put for a while looking at the front door wondering if her friend would be alright in there.


	8. I ain't afraid of no ghosts!... okay maybe a bit part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is going to be a 2 part chapter this is the first par

October 31st

"We're back James!" Erin stepped inside first followed by Ryan who was dressed as a vampire Erin had made the effort to help him with his costume he was carrying a bag and by the sound of the shaking of its contents and a big smile on his face he was very pleased with what he got. James and Ellie we watching a movie on the tv it was Shaun of the dead. "Help Ellie its a vampire!" Ryan ran over to his dad and playfully jumped on top of him and pretended to bite his neck "Ellie help! (he then noticed her fixed on the tv) ah you are no fun." Ryan clambered over his dad and sat next to his sister "Ellie you could have joined us I got sweets and chocolate and.." Ellie just looked at her brother unimpressed "Ryan trick or treat is for little kids." Ryan was disheartened at first then pulled out at mars bars "fine guess you wont have this then" he tore off the wrapped and bit a large chunk and started chewing with his mouth open.

"dad he's annoying me!" Ellie put her hands by her hips clearly unimpressed at Ryan who just sat there chewing a mars bar looking at his sister "Ryan don't chew with your mouth open" this time it was Erin who said this and not James having beat him to the post. He did imminently as he was told "sorry mammy" Erin joined the three of them on the sofa "what's this James" she pointed at the TV "Shaun of the dead why?" "is it any good?" James and Ellie looked at Erin open mouthed "you've never seen Shaun of the dead its some film Erin!" "I do watch films James its just.." Ryan finished his mars bar then started rummaging through his bag "it just mammy's films have a lot of kissing in them and are all soppy love films." he found what he was looking for a box of smarties.

"excuse me they are not!" Erin snatched the bag from Ryan and went to put them in the kitchen earning a whining sound from Ryan "yes they are Erin" James agreed with his son Ellie also smiled with approval of the statement. Erin came back in the room and clapped her hands "right time for Dracula to go to sleep in his coffin." she held out her hand and Ryan grabbed it "I'm not that tired" "that's not what you said 5 minutes ago" Erin grabbed hold of him and to what some would say was a achievement lifted him completely off his feet for a few seconds then dropped him back down. Ryan stood there is amazement "Wow Mammy is like the hulk she is really strong" Erin gave a confused look "what's the hulk?" this time Ryan and James gave a shocked look "you don't know about the hulk?!" Erin got defensive "I don't read comics Ryan" "maybe we can go to the comic shop tomorrow but now bed" Ryan sprinted upstairs "love you mammy."

Erin Ellie and James were the only ones left in the room Erin went to sit down causing Ellie to purposely move to she made sure she sat next to her dad which left Erin on the opposite side of Ellie so Ellie was between the both of the them. Erin stared to shift and try and move one of her hands past Ellie back but she felt this and only shuffled closer to James he looked down at her "do you want a hug Ellie?" she nodded and he pulled her in "ah come here" he hugged her tightly. "why don't I get that opportunity Ellie?!" Erin was starting to get red in the face. Ellie looked at her mother "ma I.." "I don't understand what I can do" "I fed you myself (she touched both her breasts) I weaned you!, I changed you, I kissed your cuts and grazes I changed your nappies and yet you don't love me?!" "Erin love she does but.." "but what James!" "she is just a daddies girls isn't that right" "that's right dad" Ellie hugged her dad even tighter. Erin scowled at first then took a deep breath to calm down "ok how about you come with Will and I to the shopping centre tomorrow just the three of us." Ellie looked at her "why isn't dad coming" "because auntie Michelle needs his help with her wains" "yeah Michelle is being run ragged"

Ellie sighed "fine mammy" Erin got all excited "great we can get our nails done and talk about boys and." "oh wait I'm going out with Will tomorrow" "AH FOR GOD SAKE!"

*1hr later*

A thunderstorm was overhead the pattering of rain against the window and the cackle of thunder and flash of lighting was stopped by the drawing of the curtain" why does Ellie remind me of me when I was a teenager was I this annoying to my mammy?" Ellie slipped into her nightie "I don't know Erin maybe because she is your oh I don't know daughter" James already in the bed "true James but I wish she had the same affection to me as you have with her" Erin was tying her hair back "maybe you can have a mother and daughter bonding thing that what Katya does with her kids Erin particularly as she is a single parent its harder. James had printed a photo off Katya had sent her of James jr dressed up as harry potter and Michelle in a devil jumpsuit with a matching pitchfork "Erin would you like to London to London with me and the kids a family holiday we can go to the tower of London and.." Erin placed her hand of James face "James just say you want to visit your wains there is not harm in that" James shed a tear "I just miss them" he placed the photo down on the table "ach James" as she was about to kiss James on the lips Ryan burst into the room his face white as a bedsheet

"GHOSTS! MAMMY THERE ARE GHOSTS IN MY ROOM!"


	9. I ain't afraid of no ghosts!... okay maybe a bit part 2

"Can't we ever kiss James without our wains interrupting us" Ryan scampered up the bed and threw himself under the sheets and started to tremble. "I guess we should find these ghosts then shouldn't we love" Erin got out of the bed and held Ryan's hand "James are you coming?" "yeah he will be fine it probably was a nightmare" Ryan would sometimes have nightmares but nothing serious however as the three of them were walking towards Ryan's closed door a eerie sound filled the hallway Erin grasped the door handle it felt cold very cold the floor was covered in a deep mist all three of them shivered both out of cold and of fear and put a finger to her lips in a shushing motion "James do you hear that?" James gulped "it sounds like a mobile but it can be?" Erin opened the door.

"JESUS CHRIST" she fell to her knees and started to cry. James leaned into the doorway and his face filled with horror "JESUS IT CAN'T BE!" in the middle of Ryan's room was a spectre apparition of a crib suddenly there was a booming of thunder and the curtains drew openly instantly and the room filled with the sound of crying babies "JAMES WHY IS GOD PUNISHING ME!" she held her stomach and just balled out tears James edged forward to the apparition his feet covered in a cold mist "DONT JAMES IS THE DEVIL!" Erin started to pray and looking around wishing she had holy water with her like her mother used to have.

James peered into the spectre crib to see two ghosts and the sound of crying got louder and louder until he reached to feel what he felt was a apparition but when he touched one of them it felt solid. Suddenly the crying stopped Erin stopped crying but continued to mumble some prayers and made a sign of the cross. James slowly lifted one of the ghosts. James rubbed his eyes with one hand"its our babies Erin " he leaned it to kiss the ghost and as his lips made contact with the ghost a blinding light filled the room for a split second then the room was filled with colour Erin creeped closer to James the whole room was filled with colour the spectre crib turned into a dark brown wooden one James and Erin looked down Rosie and Luke both of them bright pink and swaddled in blue and pink cloth repestivly.

Erin lifted Rosie out of the crib she gave a toothless smile then a laugh Luke did the same as James was cuddling him "I'm sorry" she kissed Rosie on the forehead suddenly a calm voice filled the room a strong Derry accent that Erin hadn't heard in years "don't worry sweetheart I will look after them until you arrive" James looked round "who is that Erin" Erin put Rosie back in the crib and held his hands "its my nan James" "but your nan is alive in Donegal?" Erin smiled "no you silly man Nan McCool" Erin was upset when she passed going to her grandma and granddad house when she was younger was the best part of the weekend Grandpa Joe never was the same after she passed. "I love you nana" she leaned into James quietly sobbing "I know love tell Joe and your mammy and Sarah I'm there for them." Suddenly the bright light filled the room again when the light faded the curtains were drawn together and the crib and babies were gone the lingering sound of mobile music and babies laughter faded until the room was silent.

Ellie suddenly walked into the room rubbing her eyes at the sight of Ryan cowering in the bed and James and Erin in the middle of the room in a warm tender embrace "why are you all screaming?"


	10. busted date and James saving the day

"Ma have you seen this" Ryan handed her a big book Erin looked at the front cover 'The history of the Hulk' "you want me to buy it for you then" Erin flipped it over to look at the price "£15!" "don't worry ma I have that book dad got it for me remember?" Erin handed the book back to him and he went to put it back on the shelf. "How many comics and books do you have on the hulk then" Ryan scratched his head "about a hundred" "a hundred! its not that much but its a lot" Ryan smiled he knew particularly every thing on his bookshelf at home was on the hulk.

"Did you read comics when you were younger mammy?" he leaded her through the isles of books and graphic novels "just a few beano comics wain why?" "so not the hulk then" Erin laughed "no not the hulk" "hi can I help you" Erin looked around to see a teenager wearing a black polo shirt with a name tag putting comics away "no thanks its fine.." Where are you hulk comics!" Ryan asked holding his mothers hand. The teenager pointed down the isle "down there on the right" "thanks come on mammy" Ryan dragged her mother down the direction the teenager pointed.

"Wow!" Ryan stood a gasp at the shear volume of everything that was to do with the hulk "mammy look at all of this" he then saw a hulk action figure in a box the price tag was 10 pounds "mammy can I have that please" he pointed at the box with the action figure. "did you bring your pocket money then" Erin put her hands on her hips as Ryan pulled out his small wallet the opened it and fumbled around and pulled out 5 two point coins "ok you can buy it" Ryan grabbed the box and ran to the till.

*5 minutes later*

Erin was walking with Ryan through the depths of the shopping centre she felt a squeeze on her right hand she looked to see Ryan holding her hand "you are holding my hand Ryan" he looked up "I know mammy" "but you are a big boy now you don't have to hold my hand you know" "I know but I like to mammy I love you a lot(both of them stopped in the middle of the shopping centre)... are you crying?" Erin wiped away her tears "what did I do to deserve a angel" as they continued walking Ryan pointed towards a McDonalds "can I get a happy meal ma?" 

"Can I take your order?" "yes can I have a cheeseburger, large fries, 2 chocolate milkshakes and a happy meal please" suddenly her phone rang in her pocket she reached down and looked at the screen '<3 James<3' she answered the phone "hi love.... yes I'm fine I'm with Ryan at the moment we both are enjoying ourselves aren't we Ryan? "yes mammy" "oh really... when.. she is adopting!.. oh good on her.. a baby well that will be a handful let me know if she needs help" a bag of food appeared on the till "ok Love we have to go I love you … I love you more bye...(she put the phone back in her pocket) Auntie Claire is adopting a baby Ryan what do you think of that?... Ryan?"

she looked around the McDonalds trying to find her son until she heard "Ryan go away and leave me alone!" she grabbed the tray and ran over "Ellie what are you doing here" Ellie brushed her hair without looking at her mother "I said I was going out today I told you before I left the house" "ok Ellie I got our food and .. ah crap" Erin looked around to see Will holding a tray of food. "Hello Will" Erin said in a cold tone "afternoon Mrs Maguire " he set the tray on the table and sat next to Ellie and Ryan and Erin sat opposite them in the same booth.

Will coughed "so how are you doing Mrs Maguire" Erin looked at him with a look that if he had a shell he would crawl back into it "Ellie why didn't you tell me you were out with Will" Ellie looked at her mother and put her hands on her hips "because you would say no" "Damn right I would say no!" Will tried to scoot out of the both "well I need to use the loo I will be back in.." "OH no you don't!" Erin pointed back to the booth and he obeyed. "Ellie why do you have to do this to me?" Erin put her hand on her head "I don't know why you don't like Will" Ellie put her hand on his "did you get your nails painted Ellie you know that's my job?" Erin looked at her nails which were bright pink. "Will paid for me to have it done I don't know why you don't like him mammy?." "Because of Jean Paul that's why!" Erin didn't think about what she said but as soon as she said it Erin put a hand on her mouth. "you don't like my dad Mrs Maguire?" Will looked at Ellie with a sad look on his face like a puppy "its because he stood up my ma all these years ago she had a thing against him since then" "I do not young lady" "yes you do" "Don't!.. Do!... Don't!.. do!"

"what's going on here?" all of them looked to see James looking at them "James what are you doing here?" he grabbed a chip and put it in his mouth "hi Will.. hi sweetie" Ellie smiled "hi daddy look at my nails" she showed him her nails "that's really cute Ellie" "oh I see its to do with Will isn't it? look Erin he is a nice boy look I know you don't like John Paul but don't take it out on Will he doesn't deserve it" James put a hand on Erin shoulder "but I don't want my baby getting her heart broken." "look she is growing up she was bound to find someone she likes if it doesn't work out It will be part of growing up." Will butted it "we both like each other Mr and Mrs Maguire" he held Ellie hand who blushed red in the face. "you just wanted to protect me ma is that it?" Ellie tilted her head sideways as her mother nodded. Ellie then got out of the booth and went to hug Erin "I love you Mammy" this was the first time in a while Ellie was affectionate to her Mother. "Group hug everyone" James pulled the family in to a tight embrace Will looking on from the side lines smiling.


	11. Dad why are you hiding in the attic?

Ellie closed the door to her room and just as she was about to turn down the hallway and down the stairs she notices a ladder in the middle of the hallway she stood at the bottom "hello?" a few seconds latter a thump responded "ow my head its me Ellie" "why are you in the attic da?" the shuffling of objects in the attic sounded then James popped his head out rubbing the top of his head in the area where he hit it "I'm looking through some old stuff" Ellie smirked "has mammy got you hiding in the attic again?" She grabbed the sides of the ladder and slowly worked her way up the ladder James shuffling out of the way to allow her to climb up. 

The dust entering her nose was the first thing that hit her straight away and she had to scrunch her nose initially to stop her sneezing the attic was filled with boxes on top of boxes Ellie looking at the contents of them it was manly posters, books and all sorts until something yellow stood out "Da what's this" James looked around and moved some boxes off what Ellie was looking at she used her hands to brush objects aside until "dad its a dress!" she pulled it out it was a yellow dress that she had not seen before. wait she was pretty sure she saw it in a photograph before. "its your ma Easter dress I wonder where that went" James felt the material Mary was able to work wonders in saving the dress from tomato juice he remembered how red faced she was when they arrived back at her house but when James explained what happened she calmed down.

"love are you up there" Ellie looked down to see Erin looking up at the open attic door holding a washing basked "what are you doing up their Ellie not up to trouble are you?" Ellie frowned why did her mother think she was up to trouble "Ma dad found your Easter dress" Erin stood stunned "he did?" James passed the Easter dress to Ellie who dropped it through the hole in the attic down to Erin she looked at it smiling "I haven't seen this is years where was it?" "it a box ma" James took a box and passed it down to Erin "you will like what's in this Ellie trust me?" Erin peeked inside and smiled "lets go into the living room."

All three of them were in the living room where Ryan was watching the Tv as soon as he saw the box he turned the volume down "what's in the box ma?... is it a puppy!" ever since his mother showed him homeward bound he desperately wanted a dog "no Ryan its not a puppy" Erin set the box on the table all of them crowding round to open the box. "Awww James look" Erin smiled and pulled out a pink baby grow "guess who this belonged to?" she showed it to Ellie who just blushed Ryan laughed "ha that's Ellies when she was a baby" Ellie playfully gave him a thump "I wouldn't laugh Ryan" James pulled out a blue one with "cheeky baby" on the front Ellie laughed. Ellie grabbed the Easter dress "ma can I try it on" she grabbed it and pulled it close. "Alright then" Ellie jumped up and ran upstairs.

*30 minutes later*

"ma look!" Erin went to look up from the bottom of the stairs the Easter dress was baggy on her but the way she wore it reminded her of the day James came to pick her up for prom James came out and looked "do I need the camera" Ellie slowly walked down the stair and held her dad hand Erin looked at them as Ellie put forwards her best attempt of received pronunciation "may I go to the ball?" James kissed her hand "my lady you shall" Ryan looked up at Erin confused "does this mean I have to take you to the ball?" Erin kissed him on the cheek "you are such a gentleman I need to get ready" she laughed as she made her way up the stairs while James was twirling Ellie around the living room. 


	12. anniverisery dinner and auntie Michelle babysitting

*Half 9 at night on a Friday evening*

"Dad why are you dressed up are you going to a party" Ellie looked at her dad who was standing looking at the mirror in the living room fixing his tie he was wearing a jet black suit and had polished his shoes so they reflected the light from the lamp "no silly its your mother and I wedding anniversary so we are going to have a dinner" "can I come?... is it pizza place?" Ellie smiled James looked at her in the mirror at his daughter sitting on the sofa bouncing up and down. "Sorry sweetheart its only for me and mummy but we have ordered pizza for you and Ryan Auntie Michelle is coming round to look after you two." Ryan came down the stairs and looked at his dad "mammy said she will be 5 minutes she said she looks very pretty. Why can't i come with you dad?" "because ryan its your mother and I wedding anniversary dinner" "but I will be on my best behaviour promise.." he grasped his hands together begging "Sorry son you can't" he huffed and sat crossed armed on the sofa. Ellie patted his back "I know I'm not mammy but i can be just as good at keeping you company" "but its not the same without mammy" Ryan didn't really like being separated from his mother especially in the evenings both of them had a close bond.

*knock knock*

"that's your auntie Michelle" James went to open the door "Hiya dicko" Michelle pulled him in for a deep hug "you dress up good... did you use the aftershave I suggested *sniff* you did!" she playfully pushed his chest and laughed "hiya Ellie" "Auntie!" Ellie ran into her open arms "how are you and Will" "great.. thanks for the skin cream on that spot on my nose its gone now" "wow Michelle you know a lot about skin products and aftercare" Michelle grinned "well when you work at Avon and did summer jobs flogging the stuff you know what to get" James kissed her cheek "pizza money is on the table in the kitchen" "big kisses Ellie" he kissed Ellie on both cheeks she did the same "yoo-hoo... James" James looked to see Erin wearing a emerald green dress and black heels. "you look pretty mammy" Ryan went to hug her mother. "aww love you too wain.. be back in a few hours."

*30 Minutes later*

"auntie" Ellie finished her slice of takeaway pizza "how did ma and dad first meet" Michelle put her pizza slide down " they met at the school bus stop on the first day of school it wasn't very romantic like your mother would like to claim it will be" Ellie picked up another slice and took a bite "she thought James was a effeminate fella" Ryan looked up "what does effeminate mean?" "it means act like a woman Ryan" Michelle bit into a slice "so dad wore dresses then" Michelle and Ellie started laughing "ah you dad wearing dresses that's a good one!" Ryan just sat there confused about what was so funny about it all.

"So Ellie... how is the Will boy" Michelle nudged Ellie in the ribs "he is nice auntie I like him" "well if you need any advice about relationships look no further" she pointed a thumb towards herself and smiled." thanks auntie. "my advice Ellie don't have wains they are tiring" Ellie looked at the tv screen "Mammy says wains are lovely" "yeah well not when you have to fed them and change their smelly diapers ask your dad about that he will tell you otherwise" Michelle slouched back on the chair "trust me this is a break from the normal day for me." "Ellie" there was a tug on her clothes she looked to see her brother look up at her "what is it Ryan?" "I want to go to bed can you tuck me in?" Ellie sighed normally it was Erin's job but since she wasn't here she guess it was her job now "ok fine" she stood up and held her brothers hand as they walked up the stairs Michelle tucking into more pizza.

"all comfy" Ellie tucked him in Ryan nodded. "goodnight Ryan she went to turn off the light "WAIT!" "what? Ryan clinched at the sheets "mammy kisses me goodnight" Ellie rolled her eyes then went to give Ryan a kiss on the forehead "night baby brother" she flicked the light switch and shut the door and went back into the living room "you take after your mother" Michelle smiled "is that good?" "well she is a good parent so i say yes just don't have any wains young she will flip" both of them laughed.

*2 hours later*

Erin and James came home to find Ellie had fallen asleep her head resting on Michelle's lap Michelle placed a finger over her mouth and whispers "she tucked Ryan in he is asleep and so is she" Erin smiled as James quietly lifted her up and proceeded to carry her upstairs to her bed. "how can we repay you Michelle" Erin asked opening her purse "Don't mention it we are family after all" Michelle stood up and walked to the door "actually a bottle of vodka would be nice thanks" and with that she left the house and went back to her family.


	13. Erin what are you doing?!

Erin, James and Ellie were stood on the side-lines of a grassy football pitch watching 22 kids playing football. "Which number is Ryan James?" Erin was looking at 11 boys on Ryan's team who wearing complete blue kits "number 9 love" James was pouring himself a cup of hot chocolate from a flask "COME ON RYAN!" Ellie shouted and clapped her hands she found the boy with the number 9 shirt "ma there he is." Ryan had position of the ball in the oppositions box he took a shot and scored in the bottom corner of the goal.

"YES! THATS MY WAIN" Erin jumped up and down and clapped her hands she hugged Ellie who was smiling as well. Ryan ran over to his parents and Erin proceeded to kiss him "my wain is amazing" he started drawing his breath "can I have some water please" Ellie passed him a bottle of water "here you are" he took a sip of the bottle of water "20 minutes left son then we can go and get a burger afterwards for you." Ryan smiled his face completely red from running as he jogged back on the pitch. "do you think he could be a professional footballer dad?" Ellie looked up at James who was sipping his hot chocolate "I hope so Ellie he is doing quite well isn't he." "dad by the way I made the hockey team at school" Erin looked down "did you congrats wain" "great auntie Deidre is going to help me train." Erin looked at James "didn't know your auntie Deidre played hockey James."

Ellie took a sip at the bottle of water "didn't you know ma she was in the school hockey squad so was Nana Kathy sister Michael said Kathy was the best hockey player our school had" James smiled "guess it runs in the family you should call nan and ask her about it Ellie when we get home" "look James look" Erin pointed to Ryan who had the ball again he ran with the ball when suddenly a opposition player slid in to tackle Ryan which made him fall over and hold his leg with pain the ref stopped play for a foul.

Erin dropped her handbag and ran onto the pitch the other players looking at her when she did this "Don't cry wain Mammy is coming!" James looked at Ellie who looked at her "dad who is that women?" Ellie smirked James leaned in "I think she is your mother she is... Erin what are you doing?!". Erin was pointing at the boy who tackled Ryan and by the looks of it was giving him a stern talking to then she quickly ran to her handbag and opened it searching the contents until she found a small red first aid kit then ran back to Ryan. "James looked at her handbag "Erin you are embarrassing the boy!" Erin was wiping Ryan's leg then bandaging what looked like a cut on his leg. James walked over to his son who was receiving treatment by his mother the referee came to met them and shock James hand "Well I respect your wife's concern about your son but he will be fine" "Fine?! my wain has hurt his leg!" she then pointed to the boy who make the challenge "it was that thug who did it sent him off!" the referee reached into his pocket and took out his book and ticked against the number of the boy who did it. "ok Sir, Madam I need you to leave the pitch so we can resume play."

"just a minute ref!" Erin was giving Ryan a once over then saw the boy who did the challenge was still on the pitch "why haven't you sent him off!" the referee then showed Erin a red card "madam I need you to leave the pitch please" he pointed to the edge of the pitch beside Ellie who was standing in amazement "OH COME OFF IT REF!" Erin stood up and crossed her arms "I'm not leaving the pitch until he is sent off!" James put a arm around Erin and proceeded to walk her off he looked back at the referee "I'm sorry about her really I am" Erin looked back "this is injustice!" Ryan stood up and looked at the ref who was scratching his head this was kids football not a professional league fixture.


	14. James has his hands full

"Ma why is dad very excited today... did I forget his birthday?!" Ellie dropped the piece of toast she was holding for her morning breakfast how could she forget her dad's birthday James was pacing near the front door with a smile on his face. "no its not his birthday" Erin put another piece of toast on Ellie's plate. "Is he bringing home a puppy?!" Ryan dropped his spoon in his bowl of coco pops "What is it with you and puppies Ryan?" Ellie pointed a corner of her toast at him "because I want a puppy( he looked at his mother) please" she grasped his hands together. "I want a puppy to but you don't see me bang on about it... ma can we have a puppy?" Erin rolled her eyes "for the love of god your father and I will talk about it later" Ellie turned to her brother and smiled and he did the exact same thing.

*knock knock*

James almost skipped to the door with excitement gripping the handle tightly and opened the door "PAPA!" a small dark haired girl jumped up and hugged him "dad!" a small boy hugged him "Hello James" a dark haired women pulled him in for a hug and a kiss on the cheek "come in come in let me make you a cup of coffee!" James carried his youngest daughter into the kitchen "say hello" he kissed her on the cheek. "hello" Michelle waved at her older siblings. "ah hello Katya" Erin looked behind her to see Katya there with her kids "let me get some food for your children" Erin grabbed a plate and put some buttered toast on a spare plate as she looked up at Michelle she noticed she had nice blue and yellow hair ribbon in her hair "I love your ribbon" Michelle smiled (in Ukrainian) "thank you mummy tied it for me" Erin was confused "what did she say James" James laughed "she said thank you mummy tied it for me" Erin blushed "you speak Ukrainian now James" Katya lifted her daughter out of James hands "I have been teaching him as well as the kids" she lightly tapped her on her nose with her finger "Michelle you have to speak English here Erin, Ellie and Ryan can't speak Ukrainian remember." "sorry mummy" Katya smiled then lifted her back into James arms as she tightly wrapped herself around James.

His youngest son tugged on his trouser leg"dad can we go out somewhere today?" Erin collected the finished plates "James I think its time for you to spend some alone time with your wains Katya and I will stay here." Katya sat down on a dinning chair obviously tired from the journey. "Come on kids" they all gathered their coats and got ready to go outside "be back in a while."

*a while later*

"dad my feet hurt!" "papa I want something to eat" "daddy can we get my nails painted again" "da I want a hulk action figure" James was carrying his youngest daughter on his back as the other three were like terriers at his ankles. "okay we can something to eat" James lead them all to a café and sat them all down "Papa I want to sit next to you" James lifted his daughter over his head and placed her on the chair next to his. "hi what would you like to order" "Chips!" " Hamburger!" "Chocolate milkshake!" "can I have 5 hamburgers with chips and 5 chocolate milkshakes please" the young waitress looked at them you "your a large family aren't you" all the kids said in unison "He is our dad!" she gave a short giggle "ok will be ready soon."

"papa are you coming to London soon" his youngest daughter looked up at him the light shining on her blue and yellow hair ribbon "yeah soon... in fact the whole family will be coming" "Yay papa is coming to visit us" she hugged his side "hey dad can we go to the tower?" Ryan asked "sure we can do" "maybe we can lock him in there" Ellie smirked "you can't I will hulk smash the bars and escape." "can we visit nanny Kathy dad I want to ask her about hockey?" Ellie remembered she needed to do that "sure we can all go and visit my mum" James spoke to his mum on the phone all the time but never saw her physically in a while.

*one meal and a long walk back later*

"we are home" James leaned forward so Michelle didn't hit her head on the way in. James lifted her off his back and carried her on his chest as he sat down all of the kids joining him taking all the room on the sofa on the coffee table was a note it said 'gone out for a makeover will be back soon love James and Katya'. "well lets all watch some doctor who" immendly they all said in unison "Yay doctor who!."

*a bit later*

"your aunt Sarah is good with hair Erin I haven't felt like this in years" "thanks she is a expert best in Derry" Erin fumbled with the keys to the front door "James we are home.. James?" Erin lead the way into the hallway and looked into the living room and put a finger to her lips Katya snuck up and had a look in. On the sofa were the sleeping wains and their dad all knackered from their day out together. James smiling in his sleep and had his arms wrapped around his wains in a big hug. "Erin take a photo" Katya nudged her who went to pull her phone out of her pocket and took a photo of them sleeping on the sofa.


	15. A grandaughter's phonecall to her grandmother and a grand family dinner

The next day Ellie scrolled through her phone contacts "Mammy x ... <3<3<3 Daddy <3<3<3... Auntie Michelle xxx... Auntie Orla x … Nan Mary xx … Nan Kathy xx.." "bingo" she pressed the dial button on her phone it was a cheap phone but it was her first phone *dialling sound* 

"Hello Kathy Maguire speaking" Ellie smiled "hiya nanny its me Ellie" "Ellie my favourite granddaughter how are you doing sweetie has dad been looking after you probably?" "dad has looked after me very well nanny truth is I'm his little princess. Actually I wanted to ask you a question?" Kathy on the other end went silent for a little bit "if it the question is about where babies come from or why your body is going through changes best ask your mother.. "nanny no my parents already gave me that talk I wanted to ask you about hockey?" On Kathy's end she was grinning reminiscing about her time on the hockey team "ah hockey I loved hockey at school" "I know I'm on the hockey team nanny an I saw that photo with you and great auntie Deidre with the trophy."

"ah those were the days the Maguire sisters were the best in the whole of Derry sure the best in the whole of Ireland I recon of course I could have gone pro you know similar with my sister but we didn't in the end.. well done on making the hockey team you might end up being as good as be one day or Deidre tell you what I will speak to my sister and ask to help you with training. In the mean time I will get you a present to help you with hockey cant have my favourite granddaughter using second hand equipment from that school can we?"

"thank you nanny.. oh by the way daddy is taking the whole family to London soon to visit you so maybe you can give me my present when I get there" Kathy liked speaking to her granddaughter but it was even better when she visited "I will do I might get you something else as well because your dad says you have been a good girl let me know how your first hockey match goes … love you sweetie hugs and kisses" "bye nanny hugs and kisses" *click*

*knock knock* "wain dinner is ready did you speak to you nan" Erin peaked into her room "yes mammy she says she is proud of me and is going to give me a present" as they both went downstairs. Katya and her wains were also invited it was better than having a dinner in the hotel "pizza for everyone tuck in" Erin opened the cardboard box as all hands dove in the grab a slice of pizza "thank you papa for the pizza" Katya put a napkin on her daughters shirt so she didn't stain it with tomato sauce "aww she is so sweet Katya" Erin cooed "I know she is a little charmer isn't she" she pinched her daughters cheek who giggled "she takes it after me Erin " James piped up eger to get the last word in "i know she does but credit to Katya for being a good mammy." James jr looked at her mother "mummy is the best mummy in the world" Ryan went a little red in the face "uh huh my mammy is the best mammy in the world."

Everyone else round the table had to listen to the two debating this big issue in the end it was a tie next was dessert chocolate ice cream which everyone was enjoying until Michelle started crying "what's wrong baby" Katya stroked her hair "brain freeze!" James got out of his seat and kneeled next to her "ah come here love" he wrapped his arms around her letting her cry into his chest everyone else looked at this spectacle what they saw. James lifted her up and started to shush her as she clinged onto his shirt and wrapped her legs around his body "there there sweetie daddy is here" he repeated this in both English and Ukrainian . Erin started to cry "why are you crying mammy" Ellie asked her mother Erin wiped a tear away with a napkin "that's why I married him" Katya also shed a tear but didn't say anything in her head she was thinking 'this is why i fell in love with him.'

Michelle stopped crying as James put her back in her seat "all better" "yes papa" he kissed her forehead and went back to his seat he looked at Katya and Erin who were both crying "what did i do?"


	16. Visiting Grandma

"Listen wains make sure you put your seatbelts on" Erin put her mini suitcase above her in the overhead locker. "ma can I sit with you and have the window seat?" Ryan stood behind her "sure" she moved out of the way to allow him to sit down at the window seat. "James can you pass me my magazine" James passed her the magazine that she bought before she boarded the plane. "papa look at teddy he says hello" James was sat in the middle seat of the middle isle he looked to his left to see Michelle grabbing the teddy arm and waved it in a hello motion. "Hello teddy.. wait he has something to say to you" he gently held the teddy bear and pointed it towards Michelle "hello Michelle have you been a good girl today?" he made a low pitch voice but one that was gentle "yes teddy" she nodded "have you behaved for papa?" "yes teddy because I love my papa" he then pulled the teddy close to his ear and moved the head "teddy told me you love papa very much" he then leaned closer and kissed her on the forehead "I love you sweetie" Ellie who was sitting the other side of her dad was looking at this "I love you dad also" he then wrapped his arms around the both of them "hey I love you both equally."

Ryan looked at his mum "mammy?" she put down her magazine "do you love me?" Erin smiled but was also confused "oh course I do wain that's a silly question" Ryan turned back and looked out of the window and grinned. "but am I your favourite?" "I suppose you are yes... you are my favourite."

*one flight and a long taxi drive later"

all seven of them arrived in front of a large house "you sure this is the address James?" Erin looked at the piece of paper at the address "did she win the lottery then or was her business really taking off if she still a sticker maker?" James grinned "no she does...(he pulled out another piece of paper) beauty and skincare products specialising in eyebrow products. Michelle is a business partner of her's" "Michelle… really? no wonder why Michelle has a lot of money now days guess she doesn't need men with their money anymor.. ow!" James elbowed her in the ribs "hey that my mum you are talking about!" he pressed the door bell then stood back suddenly the door opened "Hello Mum" "James oh you came (she planed a big kiss on the cheek) aww my grandkids oh they are so beautiful I want to eat you all up" "hello nanny" Ellie stood in front of all of them "aww there is the hockey superstar... love your eyebrows... come in all of you!"

she lead then into the living room to where her leather couches were "have a seat.. oh let me have a look at all of you" she looked at all her grandkids then knelt in front of Michelle "is that your teddy bear?" Michelle nodded "yes his name is teddy" she bounced the teddy on her knee. "I had a teddy like that growing up still have it I think?" "now Ellie I have a present for you" Kathy stood up and walked into the kitchen "Ta da! its your own engraved hockey stick" it was a green wooden hockey stick with a black tape handle with the words 'Ellie Maguire ' engraved on the stick in white capital letters. "wow thanks nana" she took the hockey stick. "now you can beat all the other girls at hockey and show them that the Maguire girls are the best in the world.

"so what are you all planning to do in London now you are here?" Erin spoke first "just planning to see the sights take in the surroundings just be tourists mainly" Kathy looked at Ellie "have you considered a brow pencil for your eyebrows? I have lots lying around if you want one same with you Katya and Erin" James but his head in his hands "oh boy here comes the business pitch." "dad can we play in the garden?" James jr stood up and looked in the garden "oh be careful of the fountain at the end" Kathy opened the door to the garden "alright then" "yes come on Ryan!" all of the kids went into the garden except Michelle "arnt you going outside sweetie" Katya stood up as she made her way towards the garden James Michelle and Kathy the only ones in the living room Michelle shuffles closer to her dad "I want to stay with papa" "aww come here" he grabbed her below the arms and sat her on his lap "she looks like me when I was a wain" Kathy rubbed her cheek "that means she will have fantastic eyebrows."


	17. Day out in London

"Michelle please don't chase the pigeons!" Katya and James Jr was running after her daughter who was gleefully running after a group of pigeons who were too busy trying to flyaway from her. James knew the solution "sweetie look! (he pulled out a small carton) chocolate milk!" Michelle looked at the cartoon "chocolate milk!" she stopped chasing the pigeons and instead ran towards the outstretched hand holding the cartoon "thanks papa" Katya walked back "thanks James" she bent down to catch her breath. "your a handful aren't you" Katya rubbing her daughter hair as she was sipping a straw. Erin put her camera away "Trafalgar square should be called pigeon square nowadays since its full of the wee feckers" she looked around "where did our wains go?.. oh god where have they gone?" James looked around and pointed "there they are" Ellie and Ryan were in a fountain splashing each other their shoes and socks were resting on top of the concrete half walls surrounding the fountain Erin ran towards them "ELLIE! RYAN Get out of there now!" a waiving finger pointing in their direction.

*later that day*

"so they would chop peoples heads off here dad?" Ryan looked up at his dad "that's right son Anne Boleyn got her head chopped off here" Erin leaned down "behave yourself wain otherwise you will get your head chopped off" "Erin?! seriously?" James look at Erin with a disapproval look "what! its not like I meant it" Ryan started to cry "I don't want my head chopped off mammy!" he hugged his mum crying "ach wain I'm sorry I scared you" James looked to see Ellie with a plastic crown on her head "Hey dad look at me I'm a queen" James pointed at Erin "Ellie mummy is the queen of the household" Erin grinned "that's right I am the queen of this household" she pointed at herself then leaned in to whisper in James ear "you are getting a reward later for saying that" he smiled "James Michelle texted me earlier she said she is looking after a new friend of ours until we go home." James looked behind him to see Michelle chasing the ravens "Katya why does she like chasing birds?" Katya was running after her "I don't know but its tiering."

"a couple of hours later"

"now Ellie and Ryan here is a lion" James looking at the brochure. "dad why isn't he roaring?" "well.. he only roars when he wants to Ryan" "Dad" Ellie started tugging at his shirt "can we see the giraffes" "you can go on with mum" Erin was sitting down on a bench looking at the contents on her camera "I could.. but I prefer it with you there.. with me." James was torn on one hand he was grateful for his daughters love but on the other hand he felt that she neglected her mother in terms of bonding. "I think you should do something with your mother this time." Ellie thought about this "ok dad" she walked over to her mum "mammy?" Erin put her camera in a pouch "yes love?" "do you want to see the giraffes with me?" Erin stood up " I would love that ..oh you can help me take a photo to sent to auntie orla for her art class" she handed Ellie the camera pouch "would you like to hear a poem about giraffes?" the walked off together leaving Ryan and James together "hey dad where is Katya?" James turned around and looked again to see Katya running after her daughter past James "birds?" Katya rolled her eyes "birds god damn birds!" 


	18. All good things come to a end

"Dad why are you standing like a lemon ma says we have to go" Ellie stood by her dad who was busy looking towards the main entrance to the airport "Ellie shush im waiting" "fine but if we miss the flight ma will be very angry with you she told grandma we would be home by lunch time" she pulled her mini suitcase with her towards her ma and little brother who stood just before security waiting in the queue to go through.

Suddenly James saw what he was waiting for a dark haired women with her two kids walking towards her "James" she hugged him and passed him a small clingfilm bag "I made you some sandwiches I hope that's ok." "thanks Katya" he looked at the contents "you know exactly what I like in my sandwiches" he kneeled down towards the small girl who was still in her pj's "papa I don't want you to go" she rubbed her eyes as she clutched her teddy. "I don't want to either sweetie but I have to so behave for mummy wont you" he kissed her on the cheek. "dad can you give this to Ryan for me" his son handed him a small collection of football stickers "I said he could have them" James put them in his rucksack "behave for mummy wont you?" "yes dad" he closed in for a tight hug grabbing tightly onto James coat. "I love you son" he rubbed his sons curly hair he then stood up and stood in front of Katya "I will be back in a few months look after these angels will you" Katya kissed him on the lips and then on both cheeks "I will do James safe journey I will speak to you tonight.

As soon as James started to walk away he heard a pattering of little feet beside him he turned to see a small girl with pj's on clutching a teddy "Michelle daddy has to go" "I want to stay with you papa" she stamped her feet in anger. A tear fell in his eye he knew he didn't want to leave her every time he left them it tore his heart but he knew he had to. "please Michelle stay with mummy she will look after you" he kissed her forehead and rubbed her hair he then turned and made his way to security. Then the pattering of feet got faster "PAPA PLEASE DONT GO!" two small arms wrapped around his leg "papa I will do or say anything but please don't ggggoooo" she started to cry. He leaned down and lifted her up "daddy has to go honey" he started to walk back towards Katya "I love you so much it hurts me to do this" he lifted her back into Katya's arms he knew he had to join Erin Ryan and Ellie on the other side of security.

He hugged the both of them as he made his way to security hearing the screams behind him begging him to stay but he looked down at the ground not wanting to look behind but felt guilty about what he did to his daughter.

*past security*

"James there you are we were.. what's wrong?" James ran into Erin and wrapped himself around her "it breaks my heart so much" Erin hugged him back "I know love.. we know" Ellie saw her parents in a emotional hug and thought she should join in "daddy its ok" Ellie looked back at Ryan and waved at him to join in.


	19. Amy are you ok?

Ellie's first day back was the time that she would give her friends the presents that she brought back from her holiday in London. She opened the door slightly to her form room the only other person in there was her friend Amy who sad there just staring out of the window. Ellie sat down at her desk which was in front of her friends desk "hi Amy how was your holiday?" Amy sat there silent for a while then "fine how was yours?" she didn't look at her friend. "good I brought you something" she unzipped her bag and reached in and pulled out a big bar of chocolate and a small teddy bear "some chocolate and a teddy bear you said you wanted" Amy turned round and quickly grabbed the chocolate unwrapped it and proceeded to quickly bite into it "Jesus Amy calm down" Amy didn't listen and just continued to eat "have you eaten anything today?" Ellie leaned in "no" a quick reply then Amy continued to eat.

On closer inspection it appeared that Amy had lost weight during her week away since she last saw her friend perhaps she was on a diet "hi guys" Jessica sat down next to the two of them Ellie nodded towards Amy who was to busy being acquainted with the big chocolate bar to say hello. "Amy you alright there" Jessica looked towards Amy "yeah I'm fine I'm just.. hungry" "okay" Jessica held her hands up Ellie reached into her bag and pulled out some postcards "here are the postcards you wanted Jessica hope they are ok?" Jessica smiled and held up the postcards "Ah Ellie thank you." as soon as Jessica had put the postcards down Ms Joyce entered the room "Hi guys".

*lunch time*

"mammy why did you give me Ryan's lunch by mistake again" Ellie put the sandwich wrapped in clingfilm on the table Amy shuffled closer "can I..?" Ellie looked at her friend who was eying the sandwich "sure help yourself" Amy hands quickly grabbed the sandwich and unwrapped the sandwich and proceeded to eat it "Amy have you got any food for lunch?" Ellie looked at Amy's bag which was leaning against Amy's leg "no" Amy took another bite out of the sandwich and savoured the taste of the sandwich. Ellie got slightly concerned "Amy where is your lunch?" Amy continued eating "forgot it" Ellie still wasn't convinced "did your dad not make one?" Amy looked up "I don't want to talk about my dad" then went back to eating the sandwich Ellie pushed her lunchbox towards Amy "you can have it all Amy" Amy looked up "really you don't mind?" Ellie meekly smiled "I insist" Amy dove straight into the lunch "thanks Ellie thank you."

*home time*

"Ellie yoo hoo" Erin waved from the car "come on wain" Ellie looked to her friend Amy "I will see you tomorrow" she went in to hug her friend who just shuddered and backed away. Ellie gave a meek smile and walked towards the car. *clunk* "hi sis" Ryan handed her a packet of Tayto crisps "awww thank you" she took the packet and hugged him. "aww the two of you" Erin looked back into the rear view mirror. "So Ellie how was school today?" Ellie looked out of the window at her friend sitting on the front steps "fine Ma.. fine." 


	20. A present but its not my birthday?!

The three of them arrived home and parked up on their drive Erin was the first to get out of the car and quickly opened the front door and then went straight back outside after a few minuets "okay you two your da and I got you a little present because you two have been so good and also we thought the whole family deserves this." Ellie was a bit confused the only time she got presents was her birthday same with Ryan so it must be something good.

She gathered her things and stuffed them all in her bag walking through the front door and to the living room where she was greeted by her dad and a large cardboard box. He put a finger on his mouth "shh your present is in the box" he walked over to his kids and gave them a tight hug Ellie although happy for the gift was still concerned about her friend Amy was she alright or not?

Erin sat down on the sofa "Ryan I think its fitting you open it wain." James sat next to her and earned a kiss on the cheek and the gentle stroking of his curls in his hair. Ryan gingerly went forward to the box multiple holes were scattered around the box. Slowly he opened the box as his did so and looked in he started to shake and then jump around the room uncontrollably as if he had a sugar rush the euphoria on his face "A PUPPY! A PUPPY!" he jumped straight at his mum which earnt a grunt as he sat on her legs like a toddler does hugging his mum. "Ryan your heavy" he didn't care what his mum thought.

Ellie reached and lifted out a small golden retriever puppy its tail was dropped as it was scared and nervous of its surroundings she held it like a little baby giving it a little stoke in the head which the puppy responded with the licking of Ellie's fingers. "he is cute aww." She walked over to the sofa and gently sat down holding the puppy in her hands like it was her own little wain.

Erin nudged James "Ellie is a natural James" Ryan looked over "so what its name Ma?" Erin leaned it to stroke the puppy's head "well HE doesn't have a name yet though I wouldn't mind calling it Toto" James scowled at this "Erin seriously not Toto next you will say he rose from the dead again." "what about Shadow? ma he looks like that dog in homeward bound like that film I like" Ellie pipped up "you mean that film you watch all the time." Ryan crossed his arms "well its better than ma's kissing films."

"Ryan!.. shadow is a nice name for him what do you think love?" "Shadow?.. I like it we will take him to the vet to get him chipped and get a collar for him but you both have to promise me you will both take care for him."

"We will do" both of the wains said in unison as they were to busy fawning over Shadow as if he was a new baby with Erin and James creeping into the kitchen to grab cups of tea for the both of them.


	21. Dad can you help me find my friend?

"Hi Dad" Ellie climbed into the front seat and kissed her dad on the cheek as she made herself busy putting her seatbelt on "how was school today sweetie" James flicked his indicator and pulled off into the road. "dad can you help me with something" James quickly looked at his daughter who was wrangling her hands together "gladly you are my daughter after all." Ellie rubbed her nose "its my friend Amy she hasn't been at school for a while now and I'm started to get worried for her." "do you want me to drive to her house and check up on her?" "please!" Ellie let out a meek smile she couldn't be happy if her friend was not safe. "okay lets go then" James looked into the mirror and then changed direction to where Amy and her family were living.

*a while later*

"Ellie do you want to come with me or stay in the car?" James undid his seatbelt and held the handle to his door. "I will stay here dad." James pulled out his mobile phone and gave it to Ellie "can you look after this please" He shut the door as Ellie started spinning the phone around on her lap until a buzz came in on the phone she pressed the power button to show **'new message: Katya'** she looked towards her dad who had just knocked on the door to Amy house only for a scruffy man to open the door holding a beer can in his hand.

"Hello Mr. Mackenzie" Mr. Mackenzie burped and scratched his vest "yeah what do you want?" "I am Mr. Maguire Ellie's father and I'm her because my daughter is concerned about your daughter Amy" Mr. Mackenzie sipped his can and pulled out a cigarettes' from his pocket and proceeded to light it. "well she isn't here she took off ages ago" James looked back the car then back to the man who was taking a drag on his cigarette "when did she take off then?" Mr. Mackenzie took the cigarette out of his mouth and blew "about a month and a half ago" "a month and a half have you called the police?!" he Laughed "the police why I'm in enough trouble as it is with those bastards.. I'm on bail!" James had remembering reading a file about a drunken assault charge in which he got arrested for that came through his law firm.

"and what about her older sister Hannah?" James peeped into the house he could see the dilapidated wallpaper and the damp and mold on the walls "oh she is still here... HANNAH DOWN HERE NOW!" he threw his cigarette on the pavement narrowly missing James suit trousers and shoes. Hannah then showed up she was quite frail and her hair looked like it hadn't been washed properly she was wearing a sweater and a pair of jeans with a tatty pair of trainers "yes.. dad" she said almost whispering. "tell the man you are fine." She looked at her dad then back at her James "i..am fine sir really I am" however as soon as she saw her dad looking away from her she mouth to James "help me please" James then looked at Mr. Mackenzie "well thank you for your time sir have a good day" but he didn't get a result other than the door slamming in his face and Hannah staring out of a window until she quickly pulled away from the curtain.

James calming walked to the car and as soon as he got in he looked at Ellie " Ellie sweetie listen to me I am going to call social services so can you pass me the phone please." Ellie handed him the phone and he looked at the new message icon on the phone he sighed "bloody bad timing" Ellie was confused "dad what's wrong?" "its your younger sister Michelle she is very poorly right now and in hospital.. I might have to go to London for a few days." Ellie was concerned "but what about Amy?" James put his hands on her shoulders "Ellie listen we need to let social services and the police deal with this okay but I must call them do you understand. Listen do not go to Mr. Mackenzie house the man is dangerous to you and I don't want you getting hurt." Ellie awkwardly laughed "he wouldn't kill me mammy would rush to my rescue and kill him beforehand." James laughed as he started the car "oh your mother would kill him she is a wonderful woman your mummy."


	22. Oh poor wain!

"Come on Ryan, Ellie lets go home" Erin shut the boot to the car and got in the driving seat. Ellie sat in the back and noticed her brother in the front seat "Why is he in the front seat?" Ryan turned round and stuck out his tongue "because I'm mammy's favorite so I get to go in the front" "Ryan! stop teasing your sister look i have no favorites" Ellie leaned forward "if you have no favorites why does he always get to sit with you on the sofa every evening" "he doesn't wain" "he also gets a extra chicken dipper" "he might but he is a growing lad" "you also still tuck him in and kiss him goodnight mammy but not to me?" Erin blushed "alright Ellie don't make a big thing of it would you like the same treatment?" Ellie sat back smiling "i get it from dad except the kissing me goodnight" Erin looked in the rear view mirror "your his favorite wain in Derry and Michelle his favorite in London" "how is our sister mammy?" Ellie leaned forward again "well your da says she is getting better but will stay with Katya for a few more days just to be sure" "do you mind that he stays with Katya?" Erin flicked the indicator and look in the side mirror "I … look I don't have a opinion" Ellie nodded her head side to side " I think you do mammy" Erin sighed "look I don't want to think about it ok" Ellie persisted and dug deeper however she failed to notice her mum grasping the steering wheel very tightly "why... I think Katya is a nice lady." Erin took a deep breath "stop it Ellie.. I mean it" her voice went very stern.

Ellie then looked out of the window briefly then looked back and eyed a sight that she saw "MA stop the car!" Erin looked in the mirror "why what's wrong?!" Ellie fumbled with the door trying to open it not realizing their is a child lock on the door "its Amy!" Erin put her foot on the brakes "Amy the girl who ran away from home?" she parked the car and got out of the car and opened Ellie door and went running straight to Amy "look after your brother Ellie!". Erin's running became a slow jog then a quick brisk walk to the girl who was sitting on a wooden bench next to a backpack she eyed Erin "can you spare a quid miss.. I haven't had anything to eat today." Erin wanted to give her a big hug straight way but she knew Amy didn't know her "are you Amy Mackenzie?" Amy shuffled in the seat and quickly grabbed her bag "do I know you?" by her face Erin could tell she was scarred "I don't want any trouble!" Erin stopped moving "I'm Ellie's mother" Amy stopped "your Ellie Maguires ma?" "aye" Erin held her arms open. 

Amy stood up looking behind her initially tempting to run away but instead ran into the arms of Erin and broke down crying Erin wrapped her arms round her "don't take me back to my da please he will get drunk and hit me if I go back. that's why I ran away" Erin hugged her tightly even more "aww wain I wont you can stay with us if you want somewhere safe to stay." Amy smiled her face buried into Erin's blouse. "If you will have me Mrs. Maguire I would like that very much" she scratched herself "sorry I haven't had a wash in ages" Erin let her out of her hug and held out a hand which Amy held "don't worry wain you can have a hot shower at our house and we have a spare change of clothes she eyes the dirty clothes that Amy was wearing she could tell she had been sleeping rough for a while now.

As they got closer to the car Ellie ran over to hug her friend "Amy!" she kissed her on the cheek "I was worried about you I went to see your da with my dad your sister is still there!" Amy shuddered "she couldn't dad caught her trying to leave and locked her in the house I got out just in time." Ellie lead her to the car "don't worry dad said he has called social services no doubt mammy will let them know you are alright and safe." Amy panicked "social services they will split us up!" by this point Erin was within earshot "no they wont Amy i will make sure of it." Amy sniffed "really how?" Erin smiled "I will work my magic and charm don't worry love." Amy was still confused "I don't get it." she sat in the back with Ellie Ryan looking at her. Ellie noticed this then pointed "that's my little brother Ryan." Ryan smiled at Amy "Hi Amy" Erin got back into the driving seat and shut her door "seatbelts on everyone your back is in the boot Amy." Ellie felt a buzz in her pocket she reached in and pulled out her small mobile phone ' **text from ❤ DADDY ❤' Ellie in London I am staying with Katya at her house for a while be a big girl for Dad I love you a lot xoxo** Ellie made herself busy tying a reply **I will Dad love you lots give Michelle and James a kiss and cuddle from** **me** **xoxo**


	23. Empathy from a concerned mother

Amy went straight into the shower as soon as they reached the Maguire household and Erin had laid out some of Ellie's old clothes that she thought would fit her. Erin went downstairs and picked up her mobile phone which was sitting on the coffee table in the living room and proceeded to dial James *ring ring* the dialing tone when for a while and still no answer it just went to voice. She tried again *ring ring* she held the phone close to her ear until she heard a "hello?" this hello was a quite one. "James where were you?" Erin smiled knowing that he answered the phone without her desperately attempting to get hold of him. "I was putting Michelle to sleep Erin she has just got out of hospital today but she is very tired." Erin sat down "oh dear what was wrong with her?" "appendicitis terrible she was crying all the time she was in hospital for her mummy. Katya had to go to work they were stretched thin so I have had to be with Michelle while James stays with my mum." Erin took her shoes and socks off and placed her feet on the sofa "oh poor thing.. speaking of poor things we found that Amy wain."

"Erin you didn't see that Mr. Mackenzie did you?!" "no! she was in the park poor thing she hadn't had anything to eat all day she is here with us safe and sound." Erin sat up crossed legged "I want to give that prick a piece of my mind leaving his wain out in the cold like that its abuse James!" James remained calm on the other end knowing that emotional outbursts would not help the situation. "Ok Erin listen I will contact the police and social services and let them know, in the meantime let her stay with you for as long as is needed and then social services will intervene." she agreed with him there although she wished something more could be done but as she was about to say something she saw Ryan walking past carrying a plate of food "James hold on a second... Ryan where are you going with that food? eat it in the kitchen" she pointed towards the kitchen but he carried on up to the stairs "its not for me its for Amy" Erin pointed again to the kitchen "she can eat it in the kitchen Ryan" he turned round and stuck out his tongue "ach fine" and grumpily carried the plate back into the kitchen.

"anyway where was I apparently Claire adoption process fell through she is a bit disappointed but I told her patient is a virtue so perhaps she will be rewarded. Anyway I better go because... _this young man here!_ is trying to sneak past me oh no you don't! I have a nose like a bloodhound and eyes of a hawk." Erin grabbed the plate of him and walked back to the kitchen and placed the plate back on the side. "Ryan don't worry its dinner soon and Amy will join us down here."

*meanwhile in London*

"James I'm home" Katya and James jr stumbled through the door and went into the living room on the coffee table was a bowl of stew and a piece of bread James jr ran up the stairs to check on his sister "I made you a stew its not much but I thought I would be useful." Katya dropped her bag on the sofa and gave James a big kiss "thank you how was our baby." James sat next to her "she was crying for you she kept saying 'where is mummy' i have put to her bed and.." Michelle walked in with her nightgown holding her teddy "mama" Katya leapt off the sofa and into a tight hug "oh baby i missed you all day daddy told me you missed me. ""I have a big plaster on my side mama look" she lifted up her her night gown to show a white bandage stuck onto her side. "oh baby I'm sorry you must be very tired now" she nodded Katya brushed her hair "got back to bed and I will tuck you in." Michelle turned round and went back to her room Katya again turned back to James and give him a big kiss "thank you James for being here for me and your children." 


	24. A Concerned Father and some good news

James hated saying goodbyes especially to his kids in London and to the kind nurturing mother who raised them. They were his 'other' family to him he missed going to his sons swimming lessons his daughter ballet recitals, parents evenings the lot. He also missed their kind nurturing mother who had the difficult job raising two children as a single mother she deserved a medal for her feats. before he left he was given a gift by his daughter a blue and yellow friendship bracelet that she had made for him. She made him promise that in her own words "you will not take this off daddy and I will wear mine as well and not take it off.. promise?" how could he let down such a cute smile he of course pinky swore and gave her a big gentle hug before he left Katya packing him a lunch for the journey.

Soon enough and many hours later he had arrived home in Derry it was late at night and the curtains had been drawn so he wanted to be quiet as to not wake anyone up who was asleep and be respectful to the neighbors. Gently opening the door to the house which was pitch black barring a flickering light that came from the living room. He slowly opened the door to the sight of Erin laying on the couch watching her DVD of Bridget Jones diary. "I'm home Erin" she looked up smiling and stood up "oh I missed you" she wrapped her arms round the back of his neck "come here" she gently leaned forward to kiss him its was slow and gentle but full of feeling.

"How are the wains Erin" but Erin put a finger on his lips "James don't ruin it" she placed her lips back on his gently beaconing him onto the sofa gently resting her head on his lap staring up at him "our wains are okay Amy is in the guest room safe and sound." James sighed and laid back on the sofa "thank you for taking her in it was the right thing to do." Erin moved her fingers on his cheek "it was the only thing to do James I would have felt terrible if it didn't" she gave a coy smile "how about we have a early night the rest of this movie can wait" she gently cupped his hands and was about to lead him towards the stairs when suddenly.

*knock knock*

James and Erin looked at each other who could be at the door this late James peeped through the peep hole to see a police office standing at the door James slightly opened the door "can i help you officer" he removed his hat "is this the Maguire household?" "yes why is their a problem" he opened the door wider to allow him to come in. "Your wife here phoned in about taking in a Miss Amy McKenzie is that right?" Erin held James by his side "yes she is safe and sound here" the officer sat down in the living room. "thank you for that we have taken in her father on charges of child abuse and assaulting a police officer his is in custody and his oldest daughter is safe with us with social services placing her in a safe place until the court hearing then its up to social services to place her in care." James knew Erin might suggest somewhere for her to do but he spoke first "what about her mother?" The officer stood up "she is not in a position to take her children she says however we have reason to believe that the eldest child attempted to ask her for help which was ignored by her but its up to social services to investigate further." Erin face went bright red "that bitch!" she looked at James then the officer "sorry".

The officer then proceeded towards the door "I am sorry for being here so late have a good night Mr. and Mrs. Maguire" he put his hat back on and left the building the sound of his radio being the only sound in the street along with the sound of the soles of his shoes on the tarmac. Erin shut the door then turned round noticing the friendship bracelet on his wrist "that's cute who gave you that?" James lifted it up "Michelle made it I promised not to take it off you know Katya says our son wants to be called by his middle name now." Erin was curious "and what is his middle name?" "Max well its Maxim Katya suggested it but we call him Max his full name is James Maxim Shevchenko." "and what about Michelle?" James kissed the bracelet "hers is Michelle Anastasa Shevchenko and Katya's is Katya Anastasia Natasha Shevchenko I know a mouthful" he slowly walked up the stairs holding Erin's hand.


	25. Your brother is adorable Ellie

Amy woke up in the morning to the sound of knocking on her bedroom door she looked at the door hesitant to get up and open the door instead however someone opened the door and in the door frame stood a boy holding a plate of toast and a cup of orange liquid. "I bought you up some breakfast and some orange juice" he carried the plate in and rested it upon the edge of the bed and placed the cup on the bedside table. "your Ryan right Ellies younger brother?" Amy sat up in bed "yep I'm one of Ellies three younger brothers." "Ellie has three brothers?" she grabbed the cup and had a sip of the orange juice. "well there is me.. my younger half brother Max his mum is different from Erin he also has a sister called Michelle and then there is.. my youngest brother Luke and my younger sister Rosie." "wow your dad has 6 kids.. where is your younger brother Luke and sister Rosie."

"mummy used to tell me that they are sleeping in the churchyard I sometimes visit them with Ma and Dad and Ellie." Amy patted on the bed to allow him to sit down "I'm sorry to hear that I only have a older sister." Ryan sat on the bed "dad has 4 kids to love but I love my dad although I am my mammy's favorite and I love her more." so your mum has a favorite then?" Ryan smiled "yeah I'm her favorite although my dad is torn between Ellie and Michelle because my younger sister is a charmer apparently and she has been very poorly recently and he just came back from visiting her." "I better get mammy some breakfast so she doesn't go hungry." he leaped off the bed and walked out of the door.

Ryan went downstairs and pulled out another bowl and instead filled it will coco pops and went back upstairs but instead of going into Amy's room he instead quietly opened the door to his parents room where both of his parents were sleeping he crept up to the bedside table next to Erin and slowly placed the bowl on the bedside table as soon as it was placed on the bedside table he heard "what are you up to?" he saw Erin staring at him "just made you a bowl of coco pops mammy." Erin smiled "aww thank you wain but can you please leave" Ryan tiptoes back out of the room leading to James to wake up completely "is Ryan in here?" Erin leaned round "no he isn't but the wain is up" James got out of the bed stark naked and grabbed his dressing gown. "Guess we have to get up" Erin pulled back the sheets herself naked causing James to look at her then look lower down "Erin you are still wearing the.." Erin looked down "oh yeah guess I forgot to take it off last night" Erin took it off and put it back in a draw full of toys for the two of them.

Ellie opened the door to her room noticing Ryan walking past her in the hallway Ryan looked at her smiling "hi Ellie.. you have your thing in your mouth" Ellie pulled it out of her mouth and chucked it on the bed. "you still use it smelly" Ryan giggled "yeah so do you" she stuck out her tongue. Amy then opened the door and handed Ryan back the bowl and the cup "here you go" she looked at Ellie "your brother is so adorable Ellie" Ellie leaned against the door "you say that now but trust me he can be annoying." Ryan looked at his older sister "mammy doesn't think so" Ellie laughed "because you are mammy's favorite but Dad loves me more." Amy wanted to say something but she was surprised by this rivalry about which parent loved who more. "yeah well Mammy doesn't love smelly girls" "well dad loves his little princess more than a dirty ogre." Ryan huffed "I'm not dirty and this comes from smelly who wets the bed." 

Ellie went red "I don't wet the bed you do" "do not" "do" "don't" "do" "don't" Amy slowly creeped back into her room and shut the door letting the both of them argue in the hallway leading to Erin shouting "Ellie Ryan! stop arguing"


	26. Just a little tiff at dinner

"Wains dinner!" Erin shouted from the bottom of the stairs leading to the scampering down the stairs by her two wains "hey stop pushing Ryan otherwise I will fall down the stairs!" Ryan scampered and pushed past his sister to sit down at the dinner table. *bark bark* "Shadow your bowl is in the corner" he pointed to the metal bowl in the corner full of dog food to which Shadow walked towards and put his nose right into the bowl. "Dad dinner come on" Ellie patted her dad on the shoulder who was busy reading the Derry Journal in the living room. "huh on yes dinner" he closed the newspaper and folded it and placed it on the coffee table.

"here you all are Chicken pie enjoy" Erin placed four plates of food on the table and sat down. "hey where is Amy is she eating with us?" Ryan looked at a empty chair at the dinner table that was unoccupied. "no she is eating with Claire tonight with her older sister its a chance for the three of them to bond as she will be living with Auntie Claire after the court announced the decision wont they James?" James nodded and picked up the fork. "Mum.. are you wearing make up why are you wearing make up at diner?" Ellie looked towards her mother who was wearing some red lipstick. "well I want to look nice shouldn't I James? I should at least make a effort." James was putting some food in his mouth then he looked at Erin "if you want to Erin."

"oh by the way you forget to say thank you James" Erin was still looking at him "thank you for what?" James put another fork load of food in his mouth. "oh you know thank you for this pie which I handmake rather than buy a premade one. thank you for cleaning up after you when you make a mess or showing any form of appreciation towards me when i make a effort like today to look beautiful but no you just sit there and say nothing." James put down his fork "I do show application but I'm just tired ok I have come home from work and just want to relax after a stressful day."

"Stressful! excuse me but I had to work from home and then do the house work and look after our children because you think that its should be a woman's job" James pointed at her "hey I'm not sexist like that! and I do help with the housework but you are always persistent to do it yourself without my help. also I do apricate that you make a effort in looking nice." Erin scoffed "well you don't show it to me" "what's that support to mean?!" "oh you know James you know exactly what I mean" James put his hand over his eyes "Erin I'm tired and I always have to get up early in the morning to go to work there is not much i can do about that." Erin pointed her fork at him "you could try James but you don't even try you just go straight to sleep no talking no hugging no..(she looked towards her wains) well you know what I mean."

James imminently stood up "I'm going to Michelle's I will be back when you have calmed down." Erin stood up and went after him "oh you do that! when you cant face facts you just run off to Michelle because you cant fight your own battles." James turned round "oh I can fight my own battles but you are being unreasonable Erin." Ellie and Ryan meanwhile were still sat at the dinner table while their parents were arguing by the front door Ellie turned to look at Ryan who was quietly sobbing to himself he hated to see his parents argue "Ryan come here" Ellie held her arms open to which Ryan slowly walked into them. She kissed his forehead "don't worry about Mammy and Dad I'm here for you and will look after you." Ryan put his head on Ellie shoulders "I don't like it when they argue I wish parents didn't argue." Ellie held him tighter and allow him to continue sobbing she gently rubbed his back with her hands "me to Ryan me to."


	27. James what brings you here?

*knock knock*

"James!" Michelle opened the door and kissed him on the cheek "what brings you here" she shut the door behind him "Erin and i are having a argument well its more Erin having a argument with me." "Who is it darling?" Conner came walking down the stairs and kissed Michelle. "oh hello James what brings you here to the Braithwaite house" Michelle led James to the living room "Erin and James has had a argument love so he is staying here for a while until Erin calms down. James opened the door to be greeted by two little girls sitting on the sofa next to each other wearing matching clothes "uncle James!" James sat next to then and then they proceeded to crawl over him so they both sat on each side of him.

"seems the ankle biters have taken a interest in you" Michelle sat in a armchair looking at James "why are they called ankle bitters?" he looked down at his ankles making sure they were still in one piece. Conner noticed this "when they were teething they would sometimes bite our ankles wouldn't they darling we had to tell them no biting oh they kept us up during the night with their crying would they Michelle ." Michelle leaned back in her chair "and I was told by mammy I was bad as a wain these two were a lot worse in comparison she said would you like to take them off our hands sometimes James?" her fatigued eyes almost showing her pleading just for a few hours a day.

"what about Lewis is he just as bad" Michelle smiled "oh no he is a angel he is a good boy a bit like your Ryan and.." "mammy we want nee nee" both of the girls said in unison looking at Michelle "no you cant have nee nee" Michelle stood up and walked towards the kitchen. Suddenly a torrent of screaming erupted from the two girls "NEE-NEE NOW!" James had to cover his ears to protect his hearing "Darling just give it to them we need the peace and quiet" Conner said from the living room." Michelle trudged back carrying two pacifiers and gave each of the girls one. "yay nee-nee" they both put their pacifiers in their mouths and the sound in the room went back to normal "oh thank god silence.. listen James you are welcome to stay the night if you need to." James looked at the toddlers then back at Michelle "thanks Michelle hopefully I don't have to."

*a few hours later*

"knock knock*

"oh its you your back early I thought you would stay at your cousins house" Erin walked away allowing him to move back into the house "by the way if you are staying in my house tonight you will sleep in the spare room. Don't even think that you can sleep in my room because I will lock the door" Erin sat back in the kitchen with the two wains and went back to eating some ice cream she had made for herself James eyes the ice cream "don't i get some ice-cream" Erin looked insulted "get your own James you have hurt my feelings so don't deserve it. but no why don't you just steal from my fridge and take what you want." she didn't even bear to look at him. "Right that's it I'm staying at Michelle's tonight Ellie look after your brother i will pick you up from school tomorrow!" *slam*


	28. Daddy is going away for a while.

James opened the door to his and Erin's house "oh kids you go put your stuff away i'm just going to sort something out." James waked upstairs while his wains went into the kitchen. Ellie poured two glasses of water one for her and one for her brother. "i don't understand why ma has it in for dad all of a sudden what has he done to deserve it." she set a glass in front of her younger brother who was opening his school bag to pull out his homework. "i think Mammy must have a reason its not like her to get angry for no reason." Ellie sat next do him "do you honestly think that? mammy has changed in my opinion and its not for the better she has started to become like what nan kathy used to be according to dad."

Ryan wanted to put his hands over his ears at this statement "no i wont believe it because mammy will always love me she said it herself that she always will love me and look after me." Ellie leaned back on her chair "when did she say that? a few months ago was it?" Ryan looked up at his sister "no last night when she tucked me in and kissed me goodnight." "she didn't do that to me Ryan she never tucked me in and kissed me goodnight." "well you are older Ellie maybe that's why" suddenly the sound of the front door opened and Erin walked in and by the looks of things had just had a make over as she had a fresh coat of makeup on and her nails were freshly polished red.

"mammy!" Ryan rushed out of his chair and ran towards his mother wrapper her in a tight hug "hello baby oh mammy looks beautiful doesn't she? i have just had a makeover and i look stunning." Ryan looked at her smiling "you always look pretty mammy." Erin leaned down and kissed him on the chief leaving a red lipstick mark on his right cheek "doesn't mammy look beautiful Ellie." Erin sat down next to her daughter Ellie didn't look instead she was reading her french textbook "huh oh yeah mam you look nice" "nice?.. nice?! after how much hard earned money i spent on this and all you can say is nice?! Ellie looked up at her mum "ok mam it looks beautiful" Erin leaned into her ear "i dont think you really think that ellie." She leaned back out and turned towards her son "is my wain hungry i will get some dinner for him *she then turned to ellie* as for you you can make your own dinner tonight."

Suddenly a creaking came from the stairs as James came walking down the stairs carrying a suitcase Erin with ears like a rabbit walked over towards the door out of the sight of Ryan and Ellie "oh so you are back are you and you are leaving well surprise surprise!" "i thought you wouldn't want me around anyway and you always complain about me." "because you are a english prick James" "OH for me being a english prick you were so happy to marry me for so long wernt you!" "well maybe i made a mistake all those years ago maybe now i have just come to my senses." "what about Ellie and Ryan are they half pricks because they are half english!." "Ryan isn't a prick James he is my baby and i love him so much." "What about Ellie is she a prick you didn't even defend her just now!" Erin remained silent and didn't give a reply.

James grabbed his suitcase and walked towards Ellie and Ryan both of whom were in tears James knelt down to be eye level with his daughter "Ellie i love you so so much i am going to be away for a while and i need you to look after your brother for me can you do that?" Ellie was balling her eyes out "i will daddy please let me know where you will be i will call and text you every day." James kissed her and wrapped her in a tight hug "i will you are my little princess Ellie don't you ever forget that!" he shuffled over to ryan "Ryan stay with your sister she will look after you when im not around i love you son" "i love you to dad" he wrapped his arms around him "be good at football for me when im away and you have my number on your phone like your sister call me anytime" James stood up and took a deep breath and then marched out of the house carrying his suitcase with him to the car.


	29. James Journey and spilling his troubles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have asked Sitcom_fan to help write this chapter and he has delivered and its very good and deserves the love and praise for this.
> 
> Please go and read his fan fics and give him the love and appreciation that he deserves links below to his fan fics.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122789/chapters/63545629  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492989

James flung his bag in the boot of the car, sat down in the driver's seat and gripped the steering wheel as he breathed in and out deeply. This was a really grave situation. He couldn't go back inside, not when Erin was the way she was. He would normally go to Michelle's at times like this, but he didn't want to test Michelle and Connor's patience, especially given how long it had taken to build up a good relationship with his cousin. Aunt Deirdre would probably let him stay, but the more James thought about it, the more he realised he needed to get out of Derry. 

Then the obvious solution sprang to mind. James opened up the internet app on his phone, typed Stena Line into Google and dialled the number.

"Hello Stena Line, Emma speaking. How can I help you?" a young female operator greeted James in a sunny tone of voice.

"Hello, I need a ferry from either Belfast or Larne to Cairnryan as soon as possible," James told the operator, breathing heavily as his heart thumped.

"Ok, there's a sailing three and a half hours from now from Larne to Cairnryan. Will you be taking a vehicle?"

"Yes, one car. No return sailing for now."

James provided his date of birth, postcode, house number, car registration number and then paid for the crossing. He started the car, slid it into gear and drove off. Once out of Derry, he put his foot down, feeling a strange sense of confidence and determination. He passed the waypoints he had come to know well over his years of living in Northern Ireland: Glenshane Pass, Ponderosa Bar and the bridge over the Bann just outside Toome. When he reached the ferry terminal at Larne, he looked longingly at the faintly visible Scottish coast and the sight of the British mainland gave him a sense of comfort; he would be in England within a few hours.

James boarded the ferry and walked up to the pssengers' lounge where he bought a cup of coffee and a croissant then sat down to read his book. To give Erin her due, she was right about how effective reading was as a means of stress relief. He returned to the car when instructed and programmed the satnav for his destination. Once off the ferry, he followed the directions issued in the robotic voice of the satnav. Given his determination to cover as much distance as possible, he had not thought about where to stay for the night to break the journey. When he approached Gretna Green, he turned off the main road, drove into the village and came across a bed and breakfast, where a sign in the window indicated there were vacancies for the night. It was cruelly ironic to end up in a village famous for weddings when his marriage was in crisis.

James parked up outside the B&B and rang the bell. The door opened and a short smiling woman in her sixties opened the door. She had short grey hair - a style that was popular with women of a certain age - and had clearly bought her clothes in the sale at Marks and Spencer. 

"Have you got a room for the night?" James asked.

"Certainly," the woman responded, her smile broadening, "Just for one?"

"Yes, just for me," James responded. He followed the woman inside to a reception desk.

"Going to a nice wedding?" She smiled enthusiastically.

"No, not exactly," James replied sadly, as he struggled to choke back tears.

"Oh dear, is there something wrong?" the woman asked. "Would you like to talk about it over a glass of whiskey?"

"That would be lovely, thank you," James responded gratefully.

"Wonderful! My name's Moira, by the way."

Moira led James into the empty dining room and showed him to a chair, just as a man of a similar age appeared. "Ah, Duncan, there you are!" Moira said brightly. "James, this is my husband Duncan. Duncan, this is James. He's staying here for the night and I sense he needs someone to talk to over some fine Scottish whiskey! Feel free to join us."

"Oh, hello, James," Duncan said, holding his hand out, which James duly shook. Moira poured three small glasses of whiskey and placed them down on the table.

"So, James, tell us what's troubling you," Moira said softly.

"I'm going through a rough patch with my wife," James said. He gulped, "She thinks I don't appreciate her and that I take her for granted. For example, when I came home from work one evening she'd made dinner for the kids but not for me, which I thought was very spiteful, and she doesn't let me sleep in our bedroom anymore."

"Ok," Moira said with a smile to indicate that she was not passing judgement, "Do you think your wife's comments are fair in any way?"

"Well, I try to contribute towards doing the household chores and cooking but she often doesn't let me," James answered, "She's extremely fussy about the way to clean a house and if I don't do it quite the way she likes then she gets very critical and rude. I cook a few times a week but it's tricky because I work quite long days and as a lawyer, my job is a bit unpredictable. So I suppose the short answer is yes, but I don't think my wife's response is proportionate to the problem."

"What's your wife's name?" Duncan asked.

"Erin," James replied.

"That's a pretty name," Moira said. "Is she Scottish?"

"No, she's from Derry in Northern Ireland. In fact, that's where I've just come from," James responded.

"Ah, I see," Duncan said, "So you live in Derry? Not the place I would have expected a wee English fella like you to live!"

"Well, there's quite a lot to explain," James sighed.

"We've got time," Moira said encouragingly.

"Ok," James said, "my mum's from Derry and when she fell pregnant with me she left for England with the intention of getting an abortion, which she obviously never got. She got married and I got very close to my stepdad - Paul was his name - who really looked after me and did a lot for me. My mum loves me but she was always a bit inattentive and very self-absorbed. When she got divorced, she moved back to Derry - heaven knows why because she hated Derry and doesn't get on well with my aunt at all. She also had a bit of a reputation locally as a bit of a 'goer'. Little wonder that she moved back to London a month later."

"And you went back with her?" Duncan asked.

  
"No," James responded, eliciting shocked looks from Moira and Duncan, "she left me in Derry with an aunt I barely knew. I had to attend the girls' school because they were concerned I'd get beaten up at the boys' school because, well..."

  
"You're English?" Moira offered.

"Precisely," James confirmed, "My cousin Michelle - who's the same age as me - understandably wasn't too pleased about being dumped with her cousin she barely knew, and she gave me a lot of grief when I first moved to Derry but she gradually got used to having me around and when my mum came to bring me back to London, she persuaded me to stay. I get on much better with Michelle now but she'll still tease me from time to time. She's like a sister I never had! Ironically, she married the son of a banker from Surrey! "

"That's quite a story!" Duncan chuckled, "We'll need more whiskey at this rate!"

"So, how did you meet Erin?" Moira asked, "Was she a friend of Michelle's?

"Yes, she was," James replied, "It took us a while to realise we liked each other but eventually I asked her out and she said yes. We started going out at seventeen, got married at twenty-four and had our first child at twenty-five, then another child at twenty-nine."

"So you were childhood sweethearts then? That's rather sweet," Moira said with a smile.

"Yes, we were," James told the owners of the B&B, "Anyway, the first few years of our marriage were pretty uneventful - in a good way. It was easy and straightforward."

"What changed?" Duncan asked.

"Well, I bumped into an old acquaintance, shall we say, in Derry one day," James said, "Her name's Katya and she's from Ukraine. She came on a visit to Derry when we were teenagers as part of a charitable initiative to help young people affected by the Chernobyl disaster. During her visit, I had a short fling with her, which Erin didn't like, even though we weren't together at that point. Erin even stopped us having sex at a party which she later admitted was out of jealousy. So when Katya came to Derry years later, I invited her round for coffee and when Erin came home to find us drinking coffee, she thought that we were having an affair or something and kicked me out. I realise I should have told Erin beforehand but I still don't think the response was proportionate."

  
"Hmm, interesting," Moira said, noticing that there was a recurring theme in James's story.

"I then thought my marriage was over so I hooked up with Katya," James continued, "and I was planning to go back to London with her but then Michelle intervened and persuaded me to return to Erin, who by now had forgiven me, and I did. A year or so later, I was in London again and I went to see Katya, who by this time had a child which she then told me was my son."

"Oh Christ," Moira muttered.

  
"Precisely," James sighed heavily, "I had genuinely thought my marriage was over when Erin kicked me and Katya provided the comfort I needed. The worst part is, I slept with Katya again after that and she then had another child by me. Eventually, I confessed all to Erin who, much to my relief, was able to forgive me for my indiscretions. I think she felt partly at fault for overreacting in the first place. In any case, we managed to reconcile and things slowly got better. We saw a therapist which was a great help."

"That's good that you were both able to move on," Duncan said.

"Then a couple of years later, tragedy struck our family," James continued, "when Erin gave birth to stillborn twins."

"Gosh," Moira gasped, "I can't imagine how that must have been for you."

"Erin started to treat our children like babies even though they were six and ten by this point," James said, "She made them wear dummies and put baby food in their packed lunches which as you can probably imagine caused a great deal of humiliation. Erin was eventually sectioned to a psychiatric hospital. She got better and was discharged and I don't deny that I think about our son and daughter we never got to know every single day. It's especially hard on Ellie - my eldest - because the twins, who we called Luke and Rosie, were born the day after her tenth birthday."

"You've had an eventful marriage by the sounds of things," Duncan said.

"We absolutely have, and not for the right reasons," James affirmed. "And we've gone through so much heartbreak and trauma and so far still remained together. But I feel as if I don't know Erin anymore. I thought that the fact we've survived so much was a testament to the strength of our marriage and the bond between us but I'm no longer sure that's true."

"Have you come here to get away from your wife?" Moira inquired.

"Sort of," James answered, "I'm going to visit my mum and my other children in London. I was so set on getting to London that I didn't think about where to break the journey! I just think Erin and I need some space because we seem incapable of having a proper adult conversation. I know it may look as if I'm running away from my problems but I feel a bit of distance between me and Erin is the only way we can hope to get some clarity on this."

"That's understandable," Moira said, "Perhaps seeing your mother and your other children will help."

"I hope so," James sighed, "At this stage, I'm willing to try anything, to be honest."

"Do you want me to show you to your room?" Duncan offered, "You must be exhausted!"

"That would be lovely, thank you," James replied, "Thank you both for listening to me, I really appreciate it."

"Not at all! We've heard all kinds of stories in the thirty years we've been running this place!" Moira said softly.

Duncan showed James to his assigned room. James fell asleep within minutes of climbing into the freshly made double bed as a result of the exhaustion - both physical and emotional.

The next morning, James woke up, showered and walked down to the dining room, where Moira was busy serving the B&B's other guests. "Morning, James," she said brightly, "How are you this morning?"

"I feel much better after a good sleep," James answered, "it was so kind of you and Duncan to listen to me last night."

"I'm delighted it was helpful for you," Moira said, "Now, can I get you any breakfast? We can do anything you normally get in a Full English plus haggis and black pudding but if you prefer a continental breakfast we can do that too. World's your oyster!"

"I'll just have some pastries and a coffee please," James requested. A young girl who looked barely older than Ellie brought his breakfast over, which he devoured in less than three minutes. He walked to the front desk to return his room key.

"Thank you both again for everything," James said to Moira and Duncan with a broad smile.

"It was a pleasure to have you stay," Duncan replied.

"I hope you have a smooth journey to London and that you and Erin can get through this one way or another," Moira said, "Just remember that you're both only human and no one's perfect. Good luck, James!"

James climbed into his car and drove off. Two minutes later, he passed a sign welcoming him and other drivers to England. Suddenly, James felt safe and secure in a way that he hadn't done for a long time. He stopped at two service stations, and smiled as he passed a blue sign just outside Leicester which indicated that London was less than a hundred miles away. The names on the signs - Northampton, Milton Keynes and Luton - did not carry the same romance as Sligo, Armagh and Buncrana but the blandness of these names proved a form of solace to James in these dire circumstances. Even a long crawl at fifty miles per hour through roadworks could not take away the excitement James felt at the prospect of seeing Kathy, Katya, Max and Michelle. He had a good feeling that this spontaneous visit would help, though he wasn't yet sure how.

James passed the exit for the M25 and before he knew it, he had reached the end of the motorway just outside Brent Cross Shopping Centre. The traffic was heavy but James didn't mind this; this was just a fact of life when driving in London. Finally, he parked up outside his mother's flat and slumped back in his seat - full of dread at the prospect of explaining his current situation. It was lucky he had practiced on Moira and Duncan the night before.


	30. James and his troubles

James got out of his car and walked towards the door of his mothers house staring at the door knocker he knew what he was going to say but would it all come out of his mouth or would he cut to the chase. *knock knock*he stood there look at the door like a nervous child 'is mum even in?' he hoped she was but what if she wasn't. He was about to turn round and stare at his car until he heard the door open and his mum was standing there. "James what are you doing here?" Kathy was standing in her dressing gown "can i come in or are you busy at the moment.

"I will always have time for my boy come in" she held open the door for him allowing him to walk in through the threshold and she ushered him into the living room while she stood at the bottom of the stairs. as James went into the living room a older gentleman with jet black hair that had been dyed came down the stairs fixing his tie "i will come back some other time Kathy thank you for the company." Kathy kissed him on the lips "I love you Michael come back anytime" Michael then walked out of the door and walked down the road. "who was that mum?" James looked back into the hallway. Kathy sat down on a chair "Oh Michael he is a lover of mine James I've been seeing him for a while now he works in the stock market... so what brings you hear James normally you let me know ahead of time when you come here."

James didn't look at his mum instead fumbled with the wedding ring on his finger "its Erin" he then looked at his mum his eyes saying more than he could say with words "Oh dear James come here" she held out her arms for him to walk into he leaned down and his mum hugged him although he was a adult he was her baby still "i guess its her fault for this." James sadly nodded "Erin has become well not the person i married all those years ago she has become unreasonable." Kathy stood up "what about Ellie and Ryan are they with you here" James shock his head "no they are still in Derry with her." Kathy pointed her finger at James "i will say it now but you need to get those wains here away from Derry or at least away from that Erin otherwise she will poison their minds against you i learnt that with my former ex's" James looked at the window 'what if Erin is trying to warp their minds right now surly they wont be safe with her if that is the case'. "You should visit that Katya James she tells me that she still loves you when she and her children came round a few days ago."

James hugged his ma and looked towards his car "I will do i love you mum." he started to walk out of the house as he opened the door Kathy put a hand on his shoulder "James listen if your children are to move here i will take Ellie off your hands i bet she will love living with her nanny you can have Ryan i do love him James but i prefer Ellie." James looked at her hand "i think Ellie should decided mum." as he left the house and went to his car. He turned the ignition on and set off to Katya's house which was a few minutes away. When he reached Katya's house he opened the gate to the front garden and knocked on the door. He expected Katya to open the door to him but instead a small girl opened the door.

"PAPA!" Michelle leaped up and wrapped herself around him "Mama! papa is here!" she smothered her face in James chest "i missed you!" Katya then come from a door frame and looked at him "James!" she almost ran towards him and gave him a kiss on both of his cheeks "What are you going here?!" He wrapped her tightly making sure not to crush his daughter who was in the middle of them "Erin she is being unreasonable and i think.. i think our marriage is over." Katya put her hands on his cheeks and cupped his face "oh James i am so sorry come in James!" Katya lead him into the living room and muted the tv James noticed that the program was in Ukrainian and was in fact a news channel in Ukrainian. "it keeps me informed of home also it helps our children understand Ukrainian besides reading Ukrainian newspapers or books and listen to Ukrainian music isn't that right Michelle."

Michelle nodded "mama says i speak Ukrainian very well thought Max is better than me but he is older so that's why he is good." James sat down on the sofa he sunk into the sofa "Erin is has been well she has basically been unreasonable Katya i couldn't stay there with her or be in a relationship with her it was emotionally abusive recently." Katya sat next to him "oh James im so sorry" she rested her head on his shoulder "Michelle can you leave mama and papa alone for a while go see what Max is doing in his room." Michelle sulked and went upstairs James and Katya could faintly hear in Ukrainian "why are you in my room leave me alone?!" and Michelle saying "papa is here with mama in the living room" Katya took a deep breath "so what are you planning James?" James took off his wedding ring and placed it on the coffee table "firstly i need to sort a divorce out i will need to phone the law firm i work at to sort it out. next my kids in derry and where they will live *sigh* i hope they are safe at the house in Derry."

*meanwhile in Derry*

Ellie was in her room lying on her bed watching the tv in her room when Erin stormed in "why aren't you downstairs with me and your brother?." Ellie looked at her mum "i was watching tv ma" Ellie walked further in the room "so your brother and I not good enough for you then.. oh look at me im Ellie and my mammy ins't good enough to spend time with." Ellie muted the tv "ma i didnt mean to be rude ma im sorry." Erin looked at the tv "sorry doesnt cut it Ellie sorry doesn't cut it anymore!" Erin grabbed Ellie's wrist " come with me now!" she dragged Ellie out of her room down the stars and sat her down next to her on the sofa still tightly grasping her wrist "We are going to spend time together as a family and watch tv together!" she then turned to Ryan smiling "isnt this nice wain us all together as a family." Ryan nodded but didn't say anything.

*a hour later*

Ellie was looking at the stairs then at her wrist Erin still tightly grasping it "Ma i need to use the toilet" Erin looked at her "don't lie to me!" Ellie crossed her legs trying to hold it in unfortunately the show they were watching was about sea-life "ma seriously i need to use the toilet." Erin wouldn't have it as far as she was concerned Ellie was lying. that was until Ellie looked down and saw a wet patch in her trousers Erin looked at Ellie and noticed this "Look at you! you stupid girl!" she let go of her wrist and pushed her off the sofa "get in the shower now you dirty wain!" Ellie walked up the stairs not looking back at her mother or brother. 


	31. James crossing his rubicon

James put down a big envelope down on the table and stared at the address written on the envelope it was the address of the house in Derry where his family were. he looked towards the photos of Katya and her children on the mantle 'is this my new life now?' he stared at the name of Mrs Erin Maguire on the envelope "over 15 years of marriage Erin and it has come to this they say all good things come to a end but not like this Erin." He grabbed the small glass next to him filled with a small amount of Ukrainian vodka from Katy's drink shelf in the fridge he didn't normally drink vodka he preferred a cold beer but just this one glass for dutch courage was needed for what he needed to do. "Christ this is strong!" he felt the liquid crawl down the back of his throat he guessed he would have to get used to this taste from now on.

James left the house grabbing the spare set of keys from the bowl near the door and went towards the post office walking along the streets of London the sound of construction work and the hustle and bustle filling his ears sure this was different from Derry in a way as it was more intense but it would be something he would have to get used to for the time being that is to stay with a woman who actually would treat him right rather than Erin who had become unreasonable in his eyes to live with. Sure he could try counselling again but his mind was made up and this would be a waste of money and time that frankly he didn't want to waste anymore he wasn't getting any younger.

when he entered the post office he walked towards the lady at the counter "1st class stamp please and a tracked delivery" he placed the envelope on the scale to allow it to be weight and produced a 10 pound note to pay for postage it was the smallest amount of money he had on him. "may i ask whats in the envelope?" the lady placed a stamp on the envelope "just documents" James frankly felt it wasn't her business to interfere and pry. The lady placed the envelope in a sack "your lucky the post gets collected in five minutes you were just in time it will be sent straight away."

James left the post office and went walking down the street until he noticed a certain someone in a shop "James quick in here" it was Katya ushering her into the shop "Katya what are you doing here?" Katya looked at her basket "doing my weekly shop" James looked at all the food it was all in Cyrillic alphabet "so this is where you get it all i wondered where you get it from." Katya reached for a packet of what James thought was biscuits "yes i buy it all here it reminds me of home and also when they were younger i used to get the children to read the labels to help learn Ukrainian as well" James looked at the packets "so all of this is Ukrainian?" Katya shock her head "no all sorts Ukrainian, Russian, Belorussian all the countries from the former soviet union and eastern Europe countries such as Bulgaria a lot of immigrants come here to shop it reminds them of home."

"so what is this is this Ukrainian?" he picked up a brown packet of what was chocolate Katya smiled "that's Svitoch my whole family likes it Michelle buys it here from time to time she leaned sideways towards the counter where a elderly man stood "isn't that right Dmirty?!" he looked towards Katya "*in Russian* Da da she likes her chocolate" James looked behind him then back at Katya "you speak Russian as well?" he knew that yes in russian was da mainly from old bond films and the like. Katya looked at him as if he was silly "yes James I know Russian I can speak very good Russian and fluent Ukrainian even the children do as well. Remember James I grew up in the Soviet union for over 10 years we learnt Russian in school as well as Ukrainian both my parents spoke Russian fluently."

James held her basket "well i sent the papers off she should get them soon i will help you with the shop i can hold the basket" he took the basket out of her hands. Katya pointed to a box "and i can used this time to teach you some Ukrainian isnt that wonderful with my favorite pupil."


	32. status of this fan fic and putting my thoughts out there

To those who are reading this,

Don't worry i have not abandoned or scrapping this fic but rather taking a break from it to learn to improve my writing style. In my own opinion it needs improvement because frankly i think my writing style at the present time is shit compared to other people's (in my personal opinion) so i have to work on that (anyine have any advice or suggestions please let me know). In the meantime there will be a delay on the next chapter. Can't give a time when the next chapter will be up as long as a piece of string to be honest.

I do like doing this frankly its something i picked up during lockdown as before i never used to write stories or be creative, hell even my teachers at school said i was never a creative person when it came to writing. Recently however as those who are astute and observant among you i have abandoned quite a lot of my fan fics some even early on why is this the case?. Reason being is that i just lost motivation to write recently and for quite a while and just did upload something for the sake of uploading something. This was the reason why i uploaded many chapters for my James/Michelle fic for those who have seen or read it the reason i have just given was the reason for its fast completion over a course of a short period of time from when it was left off.

However although people might have found it good or enjoyed reading it and the kudos and comments for this has shown this for me. However i just lost motivation to write and i dont enjoy it as i used to. Even with this fic i sometimes feel i have lost the motivation to carry on and on more than one occasion in the back of my mind i have had the thought of 'just abandon this one like the others you're never going to finish it.' Its one thing for me to come up with ideas and discuss them with people and its another thing for me to actually write it down.

So basically TL:DR i'm taking a break from uploading for a while until i actually feel the enjoyment to write something and not just write for the sake of writing as to me its similar for talking for the sake of talking, just because you can doesn't mean you should because sometimes it will show when you dont care or have lost interest.

Kind Regards,

Thenewwriter


	33. An unpleasant morning

The sun shone over the city of derry the morning dew in the air with water droplets covering the leaves of the bushes in the Maguire household. Ellie was wrapped beneath the covers of her bed the occasional sound of snoring filled the room as she lay motionless in her sleep the brief exception would be here turning on her back then back at her side her hand laying outsteched open on top of her pink sheet. Erin walked across the soild wood floor of the living room the pattering of her feet against the floor was muffled by her enormaous yawn she eyes a cupboard door that greated her in the kitchen. As she pulled open the cupbaord door she smiled she found what she needed a box of coco pops.

"Coco pops and milk makes a bowl full of fun" the catchprase rang in her head she could imagine Orla standing next to her waving a spoon around as if she was a conductor in a orchestra. "thump* Erin stopped what she was doing and listened she heard a sound coming from the front door and a brown large envelope rested on the doormat indoors. She slowly dragged her tired body over to the front door her knees clicking as her joints were set in motion bending down to grab the envelope. 'Mrs. Erin Maguire' the envelope was addressed to her she wasnt expecting any post yet today she got some.

"First class stamp must be important then" flipping the envelope and using her hand to tear open the end of the envelope to reach in to get the contents. The edge of the white piece of paper inside standing above the ripped section of the end of the evelope. Appresneshive about what the documents inside were she pulled out the document scaning the letters on the page the words in big font were clear of the topic of the form "APPLICATION FOR A DIVORCE DISSOULTION OR SEPERATION" Erin's teeth gritted against each other the nerves in her hand getting ever tighter as the blood rushed through her wains her red nailed fingers gripping the form even tighter. "WHAT THE FUCK!"

Ellie woke up her ears alert like a guard dog as she scanned her bedroom wanting to find out where the sound came from. Her feet touching the carpet as Ellie pulled back the sheet and stood up her pink onsie brushing against the mattress as she stood up suddenly the door burst open as her mother or at least she thought it was her mother in the darkness of the room and the figure of the person standing in the doorway looked like Erin "Your father is a cunt Ellie a massive cunt!" Ellie stood almost at attention her hands by her side. She couldnt believe that her dad was one of those he was a nice man a caring dad to her she would step out in front of a fast car for him.

"Your father wants a divorce from me and I bet you had something to do with this!" Ellie couldn't understand she had nothing to do with anything her father took off 2 weeks ago and since then in their phone calls, divorce was not meantions nor the consideration. She though he would come back when Erin calmed down Erin was far from calm at the moment. "ma i didnt have anything to do with this .. you have to belive me" Ellie wanted to get on her knees but the joints in her knees were having none of it. Erin grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the room "listen hear wain you did have something to do with this I think you told your da to divorce me after what happend a few weeks ago because you dont want me to be happy well now you have to be punished."

Ellie was being dragged down the stairs towards a door in the middle of the hallway "you will stay in here until i let you out" Erin thrust her hand forward and pulled the weight from behind her towards the open dark room in the hallway "dont you dare say anything until i let you out!" a small tear fell on Erins face but this was in comparison to the balling eyes of Ellie. Ellie was left alone to her thoughts in the dark room as a clicking sound came from the other side of the woodern door she was locked in the storage cupboard in the hallway.

*1 hour later*

A clicking sound came from outside the cupboard 'was this her reprieve?'" Erin pushed a deep bowl into Ellie's chest she stared down at the thick goopy mush like substance in the bowl "Eat its porriage your breakfast". Erin then flicked a swiitch from outside of the cupboard to allow light to shine from inside from a dusty bulb abover her head then slammed the door back shut with a clicking sound signalling it had been locked. "but i dont have a spoon" Ellie leaned against the door "EAT WITH YOUR HANDS AND NO MESS!" a fist slammed against the locked door causing Ellie to stumble back. She placed her right hand into the goopy porriage and lifted out a handful then with her fingers placed the contense of her hand into her mouth taking care to ensure all the contents went into her mouth and not stayed on her hands.

Although the porriage was filling it was tasteless she licked her hands clean and stood there placing the empty bowl on top of a old carboard board 'how long am i going to be in here for i hope its not long' she stared up at the dusty bulb winching at the brightness of the light then back at the door where she could hear her mother crying. Ryan meanwhile was still fast asleep he was a very heavy sleeper and the sounds of the torment and agnony downstairs were unknown to him but Erin wanted to make sure she put a brave face in front of him as for Ellie she will pay for her insolence to her mother and her feelings one day at a time.


	34. Meanwhile in London

The sunlight was just able to peek in through the blinds in James and Katya's bedroom shining on the bedsheets and the furniture that decorated the room. On top of the chest of draws were pictures of Katya and her family including a recent photo which was of her and her children and also James for once a photo that showed a complete family something Katya was yearning for herself as well as her children. Jame placed his arm over Katya underneath the sheets and shifted himself to be closer to her he could hear Katya gently sigh "good morning my snow queen" James softly lifted her hair and planted a kiss on the back of her neck.

"mmm, James good morning" Katya rolled over to face James and a hand on his face and leaned in her lips pressed against his gently. James's heart quickly pounded in his chest and his face became flustered as he pulled Katya on top of him she straddled his hips and leaned forward and placed her lips back on his. "if I am your queen James you must be my tsar" she smiled as she pushed down his pajama trousers. James held onto her hips "so if I annoy you you will rebel?" " Well, I do think I look good in red James that new silk gown the children are still asleep let's have some time to ourselves for a while."

Katya placed herself on top of time ready to receive James gift to her the springs on the bed creaking as Katya slowly went up and down "oh James I have missed this for a long time" she leaned back to allow James to move his hands up from Katya's hips to her chest "I'm sorry to have left you all those years ago Katya I should have joined you on the flight to London all those years ago." Katya smiled and placed her warm hands on James's hairy chest "well we have each other now James that's what matters and our two beautiful children."

James stared into Katya's blue eyes he could see them both spending the rest of their lives together after the ordeal of a divorce is over he would like to propose to Katya and ask her if she wanted to marry him no doubt she would say yes. Katya told James when he came back to London that she waited for him she turned down every single man who loved her in the wish that one day James and she would reunite and fortunately for the both of them they reunited with each other again. Katya then started to get a bit faster and she placed her hands either side of James' shoulders "brace yourself James" James cupped her breasts in anticipation.

*10 minutes later*

"James that was wonderful" Katya laid on top of James and was busy kissing James on his stomach and going up to his chest slowly kissing every inch James meanwhile was left completly flushed "Katya can I ask you a question" he looked down as Katya was kissing his stomach "James you want to go again?" she smiled clearly she had more energy "again you would leave me exhausted.. no what I wanted to ask you is that once this divorce is over would you? would you want to marry me Katya?" Katya leaned upwards so that she was eyelevel with James "oh James yes i will marry you James its a dream come true" she gently brushed her lips agains James' lips her tongue coaxing James tounge out from hiding behinf his teeth James shut his eyes as he allow his tounge to be wrapped around by Katya's tounge he was in heven not knowing that his oldest daughter was in hell.


	35. Ellie's ordeal

Suddenly the cupboard door opened and a hand reached out and grabbed Ellie's wrist and pulled her out of the dark cupboard. "Jesus Ellie your disgusting" Ellie still had some porridge on her hands which she was not able to get off her hands "it's not my fault ma you didn't give me a spoon I had to eat with my hands." Ellie held out her hands in front of her hands while Erin grabbed a packet of wet wipes "meh it's not my fault! *Erin mimicked her daughter's voice* why do you try to deflect blame Ellie just say I am a messy girl..say it" Ellie lowered her head down looking at the zip of her onesie she meekly opened her mouth "I'm a messy girl."

Erin put a hand underneath her daughter's chin and forced her to look up at Erin who was staring at her "course you are now get washed and dressed and come downstairs" she gently gave Ellie a push towards the stairs. Ellie kept her eyes facing the floor while walking up the stairs not wanting to give her mother the satisfaction of giving her more stick.

Erin went a sat down on the sofa and grabbed a pen on the coffee table "better fill out these fucking documents that cunt won't want to wait and I won't give him the satisfaction" Ryan had suddenly decided to introduce himself to his ma after his long and deep sleep "morning mammy" Ryan was busy rubbing the sleep dust from his eyes. "morning wain how is my baby boy today?" Ryan blushed "ma I'm not a baby" Erin pointed a painted finger at him "Ryan you are my baby you will always be my baby boy to me now go help yourself to some coco pops."

Ryan looked towards the kitchen "Ellie looked upset is she ok?" Erin shuffled back in her seat thinking of how to put it delicately to Ryan "Ryan wain can you sit next to me for a bit" Ryan went and sat next to his mother who wrapped a tight arm around him and pulled her into her bosom "now you know that your dad isn't around" Ryan nodded "when is he coming back ma?" Erin moved the papers out of Ryans' eyesight and pulled his face deeper into her bosom like she would with a baby "well your da doesn't love mammy anymore and has decided to live in London with his mistress and your half-siblings."

"whats a mistress ma? Ryan was obviously clueless to what Erin was talking about "well you see Ryan that lady Katya well da has been seeing her for a long time every time he goes away he goes to see her and well he loves her more than mammy because he thinks mammy is ugly." Ryan looked up at Erin who had a tear in her eyes but makes no mistake these were crocodile tears she was crying. "I don't think you are ugly ma" Erin wiped her eyes "thanks wain but no mammy needs to find a way to look beautiful again somehow".Ellie then came back down the stairs and stood in front of her ma trying to look innocent but she was very nervous.

"Ellie come here to please your brother needs you" she held open an arm to allow Ellie to walk slowly towards her and her younger brother but as soon as Ellie was within arm reaching distance Erin wrapped her arm around her and made her sit next to her so that she was within touching distance of her brother she welped at the rapid movement of her being forced to sit beside her mother who gently pressed her head further closer to her brother. Erin leaned closer to Ellie's ear and gently wispered "cry now or you will go back in the cupboard again" on cue Ellie started to attempt to cry and Erin pulled her in tighter "I know wain I know daddy is a bad man not loving mammy anymore and abandon his wains" Erin kissed Ryans head gently and pulled him in closer so he was almost smothered in her chest meanwhile Ellie was crying as Erin was digging her nails onto Ellie's back


	36. Ryan's special treatment and a change of heart?

No sooner had Ellie started to cry Erin used her hand and pushed her away to make her stand up "hoover the house for me now I need to spend time with your brother" Ryan's head was placed on Erin's lap so that his face was staring up at him. "oh my poor baby daddy left us didn't he?" she leaned forward so she would kiss Ryan's forehead he nodded " daddy left us mammy" he started to cry again having his tears wiped away by Erin's pinky finger "I know wain but mammy is here to look after you" Ryan smiled "love you mammy" Erin smiled "I love you too" Erin looked up to see Ellie struggling to get the vacuum cleaner from the downstairs storage cupboard "hurry up!"

"Ellie? Ellie! clean those plates properly get all the stains off" Ellie by this point wanted to throw her face into the soapy water in the sink that endures her mother's complaints about her subpar cleaning skill least her dad never complained but then again he would say "we have a dishwasher for this very purpose" but of course Erin believed that it would scratch her plates and that what's wrong with the old fashioned way of doing things. Ellie could overhear the Tv on in the living room the sound of cartoons and other shows filling the air "so Ryan this Ash fella has to collect and fight all these monster things?" "its called Pokemon mammy and I like it" "how about I get you a plush animal the one called Pikachu or something" why didn't he have to endure what Ellie had to deal with he was James son as well 'maybe ma just has it in for me that's it she hates me."

*late at night*

Ellie was about to close her eyes after tucking herself into bed yet again whilst her brother got special treatment and even a hot chocolate wheras she only got a glass of cold water before going to bed he even got a kiss goodnight whereas she kissed a photo of her da goodnight as a subsitute but it's not the same as if he kissed her goodnight. The door slightly opened and in walked Erin wearing a short black silk dressing gown and she had her hear wrapped inside a matching head towel. Ellie looked at her mother expecting to be tormented with some form of tirade but instead, Erin walked softly over to her and sat on her bed a hand brushing her cheek "oh ellie you dont realize how much I love you."

"You have a funny way of showing it ma" Erin's fingers still carressing Ellie's cheek "look I know how you feel about your dad leaving us and its affecting me very badly I feel like my heart has been ripped out of my body knowing who he is staying with." Erin looked up towards her mother "but Dad said that you were giving him agoney critising his every action thats why he told me he left." Erin laid down next to her daughter so they were at eye level "thats what your dad says however Ellie the truth is is that your father has been cheating on me for a long time with Katya. I love your father with all my heart but when your father cheats on me and knowing does so, how do you think i feel?"

"Hurt I guess I mean if Will did the same to me i would be upset," Ellie pondered this deeply was her father acutally in the wrong? what if she had been putting her father on too much of a pedistal only for him to really be a fallen man and not a pious saint' "exactly wain I feel hurt and well I take it out on you and I shouldn't and I'm very sorry. Tell you what how about we all go out for a meal somewhere nice and we can both go shopping we can make ryan carry our bags how does that feel?" Ellie looked at her smiling mother "I guess that will be ok but the one thing I dont understand is Katya to me was such a nice person and so are Max and Michelle so how is she a bad person and what lead to Dad to cheat on you with her?" Erin sighed knowing her daughter didn't understand the 'complex' history between the three of them "well to begin with let me tell you about when Katya first came to Derry when your Dad and I were 15"


	37. Family style and beauty makeovers

Truth be told Ellie was not one who normally wore heels she preferred a nice pair of trainers usually but after today's shopping experience she decided that she enjoyed wearing heels a lot more. In regards to fashion, Erin had changed Ellie's outfit her once white canvas trainers were now replaced with jet black high heels her once blue denim jeans and white t-shirts replaced with a short black freeflow dress covered with a heavy long fur faux fur coat the real fur would come later. Erin wore a matching outfit to her daughter In that Ellie looked like a spitting image of her mother. Ellie put on her pair of black sunglasses and looked at her ma "ma I'm sorry I didn't believe you about da I guess I held him on too much of a pillar and I failed to see how much he hurt you ma." In Erin's mind, that statement is what she wanted to hear she had won her daughter over to her way of thinking she had won. 

Erin looked down and gently squeezed her daughter's hand "I'm so sorry I hurt you wain it was wrong but yes your dad hurt me so much" Erin kisses both of her daughter's cheeks and looked towards Ryan who was carrying two large carrier bags full of new clothes and outfits for the whole household. Ryan was wearing a brown bomber jacket with dark blue skinny jeans with brown Chelsea boots his ma also bought him a pair of aviator sunglasses. "come along wains I have a treat for all of us we are going to visit great aunt Sarah." "Great aunt Sarah's house smells like cigarette smoke ma it will ruin my coat" Ellie loved this new coat it makes her feel fancy and she adored being fancy now. Erin shone a shiny smile "no wain Aunt Sarah owns and opened a new beauty salon your auntie Michelle's husband Conner helped get investment and sort out the money side of it and Aunt Sarah runs and works in it."

*a short walk later*

"Aunt Sarah it's us" Erin got Ryan to push open the door the beeping of the alarm sounding into the open room Aunt Sarah walked out from a staff door "hiya love oh those outfits are so cracker what brings you here love is Mary with you only she needs some skin cream wrinkles a nightmare so they are." Erin opened up her purse in her handbag "I can give it to ma no we are here because we all want a makeover" Sarah looked at Ryan somewhat confused "even your wee fella Erin" Ryan placed the heavy bags down by a chair and sat down on it and sank into the cushion he needed a rest from carrying the load he was like a carthorse. "yes aunt Sarah including my fella Ellie and I will have a mud facial with a manicure and pedicure and eyebrows Sarah we want them ship-shape like Kathy" Sarah placed down a can of hair spray that she was carrying "oh the girls and I can do that for you and your wee fella" Ryan looked up at his ma who was smiling at him "he can have a mudpack facial and a manicure and pedicure he needs to look handsome for the wee girl's Aunt Sarah"

Sarah looked as well at Ryan "he has a lot of potential Erin he could be a male model one day you all go to the backroom and the girls will sort you all out" Erin pulled out her credit card "how much is it" Sarah softly brushed the card away "I don't charge family Erin its free for all of you all the time" Ellie beamed with delight and squeezed her ma's hand "thank you, aunt, Sarah" Erin went back to Ryan "Ryan wain lets go come on.no no leave the bags we don't need them" Ryan held his mother's hand as he walked down the corridor with doors either side to small rooms then only to be lead into a large room with 3 large beds and a large crew of what looked like young adult girls smiling at the three of them as if they were a meal presented to them. "Ryan you lay on that one to my left Ellie the one to my right we are very lucky today so be on your best behavior.


	38. I'm on cloud nine and Katya's dream

"I'm as light as a feather and on cloud nine" Ellie walked in through the house door and allowed herself to fall on the sofa she felt the cushion wrapper around her as she sank into the cushion she looked at her fingernails that were painted bright shiny red and glistened on the reflection of the sunlight into the living room. "thank you, mammy, for the makeover my face feels funny" Ryan followed his mum into the house sipping on a can of Pepsi which his ma bought from the old Dennis wee shop on the way home. "Your welcome wain you seemed to enjoy that you were speaking a lot to that young lady who was giving you a manicure and pedicure." Ryan placed the can on the coffee table "I wouldn't mind going back ma if you want to take me back?"

Ellie looked up at her brother in disbelief "you liked that?! but you're a fella. Fellas aren't meant to like things like that are you sure you aren't a girl if not you're an effeminate fella because Will would hate being in there other than a haircut." Erin scowled at her daughter "if your brother is an effeminate fella let him be one. Your father was a bit effeminate wain mainly his accent but also because he wore makeup sometimes... mainly because Michelle would pin him down and I would apply it as a joke such as lipstick or eyeshadow" Erin then paused 'was she complimenting the man who she believed was cheating on her with his Ukrainian mistress?' "actually you know what yeah your father is an effeminate fella I hope Katya likes that" and with that Erin stormed upstairs.

*meanwhile in London*

Katya walked into her and James bedroom to find him sitting on the bed reading through some legal documents concerning his divorce "Erin wanted to buy my share of the house in Derry what is she going to do with that house it's way too large for her and our two children together guess she is used to living there and won't let it go" Katya sat down next to James and leaned into his shoulder "at least we will get some money for it maybe we can reinvest that money into something for the future" James put the piece of paper down "what do you have in mind" Katya placed a hand on James' knee and brushed his thigh "perhaps a cafe or maybe to buy and rent a small flat somewhere perhaps in Belfast to think my dream with you can be a reality"

James was intrigued "what is this dream of yours Katya" Katya then moved the laptop away from James lap and placed it on the top of a chest of drawers she then straddled herself on his lap "first we get married *she then pushed him gently on the bed as she leaned in and kissed him on the neck* then we have the pattering feet of small children as i would like more children, then James we can buy ourselves a small amount of properties to rent and the grand finale is to start a small Ukrainian cafe which we will own and manage." James knew Katya was an ambitious person in terms of the future but had no idea how ambitious she actually was in regards to what was to happen for the both of them.

"more children Katya? but I already had 6 children." Katya looked down at him "please James consider it at least I always wanted a big family even when I was younger I dreamt of a large family." James knew having a child wasn't an easy venture it would be very expensive but if Katya and James had the money it wouldn't be as big of a problem. "I will think about it Katya but there will be a time when I will want to have the snip as I won't want more children." Katya looked upset "please not soon James two or three more children and then i will be happy please James" she pouted like a puppy dog. James laughed "fine Katya but no kids now I want us to be married and have more money first then we can have some more children."


	39. When Dreams Become Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to skip forward in time in this fic as I feel it needs to come to a close. Thanks to everyone who read this fan fic and hope you enjoy the ones i the future i had in store

*6 years later*

"I can't believe that my little Ellie is now a woman 18 years old and heading off to the University of Bath to study English in a way she is like her mother but in many ways not like her mother" James put down the photograph of her James and Erin at Ellie's graduation ceremony at sixth form. Since the divorce went through James and Erin hardly spoke to one another and any time they did it was only about their children and their wellbeing. Erin didn't want to be reminded of her marital failings and James wished to pursue his new life with his new Ukrainian wife and compared to his first marriage his one with Katya was idyllic for him.

For Katya, the man that she so dearly wanted all these years was now hers. This may sound orchestrated but the fact of the matter was that ever since their affair all those years ago the affair that led to the conception of two children the embers of love and endearment for one another had never been extinguished. During this time James and Katya had gotten married in London surrounded by friends and family including the original derry Girls minus Erin who refused to attend even if she had received an invite during the initial period after the divorce her opinion of Katya was that she was just a Ukrainian prostitute who had manipulated James and turned her against him but the fact of the matter was that she had done that herself she pushed James to her but she couldn't accept this as it would ruin the foundations of her theory.

"well James I think you did a great job with all your children including this little one here" Katya was wearing her dressing gown and in her arms was a swaddled infant our beautiful daughter" She slowly sat down on the bed "three daughters and a son in this household" "and two daughters and two sons with my ex so that's five daughters and three sons but I'm surrounded by daughters most of the time." Katya rested her head on his shoulder "all your children love you so much James you should be proud of them as I am always proud of you six years of marriage and the love we have was the same as the day we got married never deteriorated and never lost a single spark."

"Thinking of sons I thought I should tell you but you know Ryan your stepson?" "yes I know him but Erin refuses to let me see him which is a shame because I want to bond with him." Katya sighed even her stepchildren were part of her life and she provided them the same love that she did with her own children not knowing the real reason why was that Ryan was a mammy's boy and was Erin's favorite wain and would not let go of him. "well he came out to Erin and to me on the phone my son is gay." Katya put her arm around James "he must be brave to explain how he feels to you and Erin," James nodded and brushed away a tear "I'm so proud of him for telling me."

"have you heard what Ellie said about her mother?" Kathy shrugged "Erin has been having plastic surgery ever since the divorce she has been body conscious issues and lack of self-application of her looks have a look at her profile picture on social media" James reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone and searched until he found the picture he was looking for. Kathy leaned in "wow she has had surgery hasn't she?" James laughed "yeah cosmetic surgery and breast implants she thinks she should be an American LA model." Katya pushed the phone away "James don't worry about Erin please let's focus on the here and now why don't you check the bank statements for the cafe we need to pay our staff soon."

THE END


End file.
